Memorias del corazon
by camilo navas
Summary: 2 Meses han pasado desde la derrota de Gyze y la paz a vuelto a ambos mundos y por un evento en United Sanctuary Aichi tiene la oportunidad de reencontrarse con Kourin ¿Podrá Aichi hacer que Kourin lo recuerde a el y a los demás?
1. Capitulo 1: Preparacion para el momento

_**Aviso: Hare algunos cambios sobre la historia principal unos muy chicos nada mas y eso era todo**_

Ya han pasado 2 meses desde la dura batalla contra Dragon Deity of Destruction, Gyze donde Chrono,Shion y Tokoha lo derrotaron y liberaron a Kazuma y trajeron la paz al mundo. En este momento un chico de 21 años de edad de pelo azul con un mechon largo de su pelo adelante de su cara estaba en una reunión con el líder (así podríamos llamarlo) de todo el plan de detener a Gyze junto con otros 2 mas, un chico de piel morena y pelo blanco casi gris y con ojos amarrillos que usaba una bufanda azul en su cuello y ropa no perteneciente al país que se estaba aburriendo por su trabajo

aaaauuuggghhh -bostezo el hombre- ¿Cuánto mas debo seguir con este aburrido papeleo? -dijo con algo de flojera y desespero en su voz

A mi tampoco me gusta esto pero casi terminamos aguanta un poco mas Jaime -dijo el otro chico que tenia pelo moreno azulado parado de puntas hacia adelante, ojos rojos y usaba un poleron azul con una polera roja debajo de el y pantalones de cuero- ¿cierto Aichi-oniisan?

Si! Kamui-kun -dijo el mencionado

Después de unos minutos mas terminaron el papeleo y los 3 estaban comenzando a irse pero antes el líder llamo a Aichi

"¿Qué sucede Ibuki-san? -pregunto el peli azul a su amigo canoso de ojos rojos y abrigo blanco con pantalones negros y polera azulada con rayas

Sendou en 2 días habra un evento en la sucursal united sanctuary y pidieron ayuda en la organización ya que también habrá un concierto así que necesito que les ayudes -le responde con su típico tono serio

"No es que tenga inconveniente en ayudar pero ¿por que yo y no alguien mas de tus empleados?

"-ante esa pregunta el canoso gira un poco su silla mirándolo fijamente- por que el concierto será dado por las actrices de Ultra Rare

Al escuchar ese nombre los ojos del chico se abrieron como platos y su corazón aceleraba un poco  
...De acuerdo dile a Ren-san que iré enseguida -dijo mas calmado y algo serio Aichi y Ibuki solo respondio con un asentimiento de su cabeza mientras veía como Aichi se iba del lugar

Mientras Kamui y Jaime hablaban sobre el próximo torneo de Asia circuit que se aproximaba la mente de Aichi estaba en las ultimas palabras que intercambio con Ibuki y sobre como iba a actuar cuando se reencontrara con esas personas"¿Qué te pasa Aichi-oniisan? -le pregunto Kamui sacando de sus pensamiento al usuario de Royal Paladin

"¿Ah?, nada no te preocupes Kamui-kun -dijo con una sonrisa algo forzada que no termino de convencer a su amigo

Con esa cara no parece ser nada ¡vamos amigo dinos lo que te sucede y te ayudaremos para eso esta el tío Jaime! -Dijo el piel oscura con su típico optimismo bromista  
De acuerdo pero será mejor sentarnos primero -los 3 se sientan en una banca que estaba cerca de un parque y los 2 hombres esperaban a que su amigo hablara- verán es que Ren-san necesita ayuda para organizar un gran evento en su sucursal y pidió específicamente mi ayuda pero eso no es lo que me preocupa...es que.. durante el evento...habrá un concierto dado por... Ultra Rare -dijo eso ultimo en un susurro que se escucho bien para los 2 hombres que lo escuchaban-"¡¿Enserio?! -pregunto muy sorprendido Kamui- s-si -respondió nervioso Aichi- Entonces debemos avisarle a Misaki-san y a los demás para que podamos ir todos de una vez y volver a ver a Kourin-san y a las demas -volvió a responder el menor de los 3 con entusiasmo-

"¿Es que acaso ya conocían a las Ultra Rare? -pregunto Jaime confundido por la reacción de Kamui y el nerviosismo de Aichi

Si veras...-y así Aichi le conto como conocieron al trio de chicas, como las ayudaron y algunos momentos que pasaron la explicación fue tan larga que el sol empezaba a ocultarse y Jaime se quedo sorprendido por todo eso-

"Increíble, ya había escuchado sobre alguna de esas aventuras pero no creí que serian así de geniales deben de estar felices por reencontrarse con sus amigas después de tanto ¿no

"Si -respondió Aichi algo triste y con la mirada en el suelo

¿Qué pasa? ¿no deberías estar feliz?

Jaime -hablo Kamui- lo que pasa es que después de separar la semilla Kourin y las demás perdieron todos sus recuerdos así que no recuerdan a ninguno de nosotros

Oh sorry amigo -dijo Jaime con algo de broma para romper la tensión que creo

No te preocupes además me prometí que cuando volviera a reencontrarme con Kourin-san volveríamos a crear nuevos recuerdos y tratar que los anteriores vuelvan y esta es una buena oportunidad de hacerlo -dijo Aichi recuperando su sonrisa

Asi se habla además... por lo que me as contado parece que tu y Kourin tenían cierta conexión ¿verdad? -insinúa con un tono pícaro-

"¿Eh? -ante aquella insinuación Aichi solo sonrojo

"Es cierto -dijo Kamui llevando una mano a su barbilla- desde que recuerdo ella siempre era fría y distante pero contigo siempre nos ayudaba y no aparentaba eso incluso uso a el deck link joker para protegerte y mantenerte sellado -en eso le lanza una mirada picara y de cómplice- descuida oniisan cuando ya comiencen a restaurar esos lazos que tenían el gran Kamui los ayudara en avanzar

No Ka-kamui-kun no creo que sea ne-necesario -intentaba salir de esa situación pues su cara ya estaba bastante roja de vergüenza- a-además tu debes dar un examen en tu instituto en 2 días ¿no? -dijo intentando cambiar el tema- así que no podrás ir -dijo el peliazul-

AAARRRGGHHH tenias que recordármelo y aun no e estudiado -con eso los ánimos que tenia se le van y pone una cara de angustia haciendo reír a sus 2 amigos-

 **Mas tarde en un departamento en la noche**

Una chica de cabello rubio largo que le llegaba hasta la cintura y ojos verde estaba sentada frente de la ventana de la sala viendo la ciudad de noche con una mirada perdida hasta que se abrió la puerta

Disculpen señoritas -entraba uno de los asistentes del estudio- aquí están sus itinerarios para mañana -dijo mientras mostraba una hoja con horarios y ciertas explicaciones.

"De acuerdo déjelos en la mesa gracias -contesto una mujer adulta de pelo corto hasta los hombros de color celeste y ojos azules profundos que usaba un traje blanco

Si Suiko-sama -dejo la hoja en la mesa y se retiro-

Oye Kourin -dijo quien parecía la menor de las 3 que tenia parte de su cabello café con 2 coletas que formaban una espiral y estaban amarradas por una cinta roja mientras que el resto le llegaba por la cintura, con ojos también azules y usaba el mismo traje que Suiko- ¿Qué te pasa? has estado rara desde que supiste que tendríamos el evento en ese lugar

"No es nada y deja de preguntar Rekka -respondió Kourin ya fastidiada por las preguntas que la hacia su hermana menor-

Rekka tiene razón -apoyo Suiko a la menor de las 3- desde que llegamos no dejas de tener esa mirada perdida, como si buscaras algo

No es nada es solo que...este lugar como me hace sentir extraña por alguna razón, como si ya hubiera estado en esta ciudad antes

"Bueno aquí comenzamos a actuar otra vez cuando nos volvimos a reunir las 3 y aquí aprendimos a jugar vanguard, tal vez sea por eso -opino Rekka-

O tal vez tenga que ver con tus recuerdos perdidos -dijo Suiko en un tono bastante calmado haciendo que la rubia se pusiera a meditar sobre la posibilidad-

...Tal vez... pero creo que hay otra razón por sentirme de esta manera.

Sera que tenias algún novio en esta ciudad y lo dejaste abandonado? -dijo Rekka para molestar a su hermana-

To-tonta estoy seguro que nunca tuve algún novio -respondió molesta por la insinuación de su hermana pero de repente le llega una imagen a su cabeza de un chico pero se ve borrosa pero se nota que usa un uniforme negro y tiene pelo azul y eso le hace llevar una mano a su cabeza

"¿Estas bien? -pregunto la peli celeste en un tono que suena preocupado

Si -respondió algo insegura- debo estar cansada eso es todo me iré a dormir -se retira a su habitación dejando sola a las otras 2 chicas

¿Estará realmente bien? -pregunto la menor.

"Déjala descansar ya veras que mañana estará bien -toma su tableta y pone la foto del encargado de United Sanctuary que era un tipo pelirrojo oscuro largo que le cubría toda la espalda usaba una chaqueta gris y por la foto se notaba que era un tipo carismático y amigable- Ren Suzugamori -pronuncio Suiko en un tono reconfortante- por alguna razón ese nombre se me hace familiar... tal vez en este evento podamos saber mas de nuestros recuerdos perdidos

 **En la habitación de Kourin**

 _¿Quién era ese tipo que apareció en mi cabeza en ese momento?_ Pensaba kourin mientras miraba la luna desde su habitación _como sea tal vez finalmente después de tantos años sepa quien soy en realidad y algo me dice que esa persona me puede ayudar espero recordar algo estando en esta ciudad_ fueron sus pensamientos antes de dormir

N/A: Y así comienza esta pequeña historia de mi pareja favorita de Vanguard que se la merece y ya quería hacer desde hace tiempo perdón si el titulo no es tan bueno pero no se me ocurrió otro mas/p


	2. Capitulo 2: Volviendose a ver

Era un día antes del evento que ocurriría en United Sanctuary y este día estaba el sol iluminado y marcaban las 10:15 de la mañana mientras que en la habitación de cierta rubia aun seguía dormida mientras tenia un sueño que al despertar la dejaría mas confusa.

 _"Eh ¿Dónde estoy"_ -se pregunto al aparecer en lo que era una especie de tienda muy grande con especies de proyectores con formas parecidas a conos que proyectaban imágenes de cartas Vanguard- _¿"que es este lugar y por que se me hace familiar"?_ -se preguntaba Kourin y en ese momento escucho unas voces en la otra parte de la tienda por lo que camino hasta llegar a la otra sala donde solo había un tablero grande. Kourin miro hacia un lado donde se vio a ella misma en un lado del tablero y sus hermanas observando desde arriba de las cortas escaleras y su apariencia aparentaba ser mas joven de lo que era actualmente- _"mi turno"_ -escucho decir y miro al otro lado del tablero donde estaba 2 chicos, uno estaba también observando lo que pasaba sentado en las escaleras y era un niño por su estatura mientras que el otro era mayor que el pero un poco mas joven que ella, a ninguno de los 2 hombres se le podía ver la cara por que se le cubría un manto negro pero se podía ver el color y forma de sus cabellos y Kourin se fijo casi de inmediato en el mayor de los 2 que el color y la forma de su pelo le recordaban al chico de la visión pero parecía mas joven, por lo que ella dedujo rápido que tal vez era una versión mas joven de el pero se pregunto casi enseguida quien era el-.

 _"¿será que en verdad ese sujeto esta relacionado con mi pasado? ¿"pero quien es"?_ -intento acercarse mas pero un destello de luz la cegó y cuando volvió abrir los ojos estaba en otro lugar. Ahora estaba afuera de un edifico bajo la lluvia pero no la mojaba las gotas que caían, y hay vio a 2 personas que estaban debajo de un solo paraguas. Kourin pudo distinguir que eran ella y el chico que vio antes pero un poco mas alto aunque no se notaba mucho la diferencia. Ve como ella le entrega una carta a el y después ve como se despide, pero lo que mas le sorprendió es verse a si misma sonriendo de una manera que nunca había echo de lo poco de memoria que tenia, por que era una sonrisa cálida y de satisfacción

 _"¿En verdad estaba asi de feliz?.. ¿solo...por ayudarlo a el?_ -se pregunto un poco incrédula mientras que inconscientemente se llevaba sus manos al pecho antes que otro destello de luz no la dejara ver. y vuelve aparecer en un lugar distinto que parecía un aula de laboratorio pero no había tubos de ensayo y ya era de tarde-.

Hay vio a un grupo de 5 personas. 3 chicos y 2 chicas, ya no les cubría la cara ese manto pero se veían un poco borrosos, y se dio cuenta que ella era una de las 2 mujeres del grupo, y vio como 2 de los chicos uno con pelo rojizo alborotado y otro con pelo color lavanda con lentes redondos sin marcos estaban discutiendo, y vio otra vez al chico de pelo azul mas grande que el de su ultima visión, intentando parar la discusión con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gota en la cabeza. Mientras que ella y la otra chica de pelo corto de color morado que a diferencia de la rubia usaba una falda larga que dejaba ver un poco sus piernas solo observaban y sonreían -

 _"Aaarrggh maldición volví a perder"_ -dijo el pelirrojo molesto-

 _"Enserio después de tanto pelear contra Sendou aun no aprendes nada"_ -dijo en tono burlón el de gafas haciendo enfadar aun mas al pelirrojo-

 _"Cállate, Aichi necesito que me ayudes a mejorar mas mi mazo por favor"_ -le rogo al peliazul haciendo que la chica se pusiera mas atenta a lo que hablaban a pesar que no podía distinguirlos bien

Si no hay problema na...i..un- La rubia escucho como el nombre del pelirrojo era dicho entre cortado pero cuando quiso acercarse-

 _¡paw!_ -una almohada la golpeo despertándola de su sueño-visión -por así llamarlo- y cuando se levanto vio que fue su hermana Rekka quien la había golpeado-.

¡¿Rekka por que hiciste eso!? -dijo muy molesta Kourin por despertarla de esa forma y interrumpir ese sueño que podía ser una parte de su pasado, y la respuesta de la menor solo fue una sonrisa traviesa mientras empezaba a caminar hasta la puerta y antes de abrirla se dio la vuelta viendo a su hermana con la mirada aun molesta sobre ella-

Como aun no despertabas Suiko me mando a despertarte para comenzar a trabajar así que apresúrate en bajar, y te desperté de esa manera por que siempre quise hacerlo -dijo eso ultimo con una gran sonrisa antes de abandonar el cuarto de la rubia y ella solo gruño molesta por el comportamiento infantil de su hermana menor, pero después se puso a pensar en el sueño que tuvo y el hombre peliazul y recordó como el chico lo llamo,

Aichi -dijo en un susurro la rubia antes de pararse y comenzar a desvestirse y meterse a la ducha, mientras se bañaba recordaba lo poco que vio en sus sueños pero tendría que dejar esos pensamientos aun lado por que ahora tenia trabajo que hacer-

 ** _al mediodía en la sucursal United Sanctuary_**

Todo el lugar estaba decorado por adornos y equipo de música, mientras el jefe de la sucursal Ren Suzugamori supervisaba el proyecto junto a sus 2 compañeros y ayudantes -asistentes suena feo- Asaka Narumi y Tetsu, que era este ultimo el que se aseguraba que su amigo y jefe no dejara la supervisión del trabajo para escaparse y dejar todo lo demás a el como hizo muchas veces, y después escucharon el sonido de las puertas electrónicas abrirse y voltearon a ver y sus ojos se encontraron con su amigo de pelo azul.

Aichi que llego recién se acerco a ellos para saber lo que debía hacer mas otras cosas.

Hola, Aichi-kun -saludo Ren con su típico tono y aire de despreocupado-

Hola Ren-san -respondió sonriente al pelirrojo y después saludo a los otros 2 que lo acompañaban hasta volver a dirigirle la palabra al pelirrojo- ¿en que necesita que lo ayude? -pregunto-

Ren sonrió antes de responder- veras necesito que les muestres el lugar a ciertas personas que no faltan mucho que lleguen y yo estoy ocupado supervisando los toques finales del evento y Tetsu y Asaka están aquí ayudándome y no puedo pedirle a cualquiera que lo haga por que quiero causar una buena impresión ante ellas, Chrono-kun y los demás están muy ocupados en sus asuntos y aprovechando que aun falta 1 mes mas antes de que vuelvas a américa quiero que les hagas de guía, Asaka te dirá el plan de recorrido y ya conoces este lugar así que no será un problema para ti- respondió en un tono muy parecido a un jefe que era algo raro de escuchar en el, pero algo que dijo le llamo la atención a Aichi-

¿Ellas? ¿significa que las personas que vienen son...? -pregunto con ansiedad en su voz

Si así es -respondió volviendo a su típico aire de relajado- se atento con todas las preguntas que te hagan y no olvides ser paciente- dijo al ver que su amigo se quedo sin palabras y empezando los 3 a marcharse pero cuando Aichi quiso decir algo ellos ya se habían ido, y escucho que la puerta se había abierto y volvió a quedarse sin habla y casi olvidándose de respirar aun incrédulo a lo que veía-

Hay estaban entrando 3 de sus mas grandes amigas y -aliadas durante sus 2 primeras aventuras- justo frente de el, mientras que ellas les quedaron viendo al peliazul con una mirada de extrañeza pero con una sensación familiar en cada una sobre todo en Kourin que hizo que ella recordara su sueño tuviera una sensación extraña al verlo y dándose cuenta de la situación, Aichi tosió un poco recuperando la compostura dispuesto a presentarse formalmente por que por mas que quisiera y doliera ninguna la recuerda así que seria mejor empezar de cero es lo que pensaba el en ese momento-.

Buenos días, ¿ustedes deben ser el trio de actrices y cantantes de Ultra Rare cierto? -pregunto de forma tranquila y con una sonrisa

Si así es déjenme presentarnos como se debe, -dijo Suiko recuperando la compostura también- yo soy Suiko, la mayor y la líder del grupo y ellas son mis hermanas menores, Kourin la del medio y la menor Rekka -dijo señalando con la mano a las 2 que volvieron en si-

Soy Aichi Sendou es un gusto conocerlos -se presento formalmente y al hacerlo hizo como un _click_ en la cabeza de Kourin haciendo que sus sospechas sean ciertas, el es el mismo chico que vio en sus sueños esta mañana-

¡Un gusto! -dijo Rekka poniendo la mano frente a el en forma de saludo, Aichi le tomo la mano correspondiendo el saludo y hizo lo mismo con Suiko hasta que llego con Kourin y nervioso le extendió la mano donde volvió a reaccionar y con una sensación cálida en su interior acepto-

U-un gusto -dijo algo nerviosa y sorprendiéndose ella misma por sentirse así con alguien que recién conocía aunque algo en su interior le decía que no era así y una sensación familiar paso a través de ella al estrechar su mano con la de Aichi, como si no fuera la primera vez que lo hace y ninguno de esas sensaciones pasaron desapercibidas por sus hermanas-

-Ya al terminar de saludarse Aichi empezó a mostrarles el lugar empezando por el primer piso que seria hay donde se realizaría el evento, después fueron al segundo y el les mostro todas las habitaciones que había allí entre ellas el laboratorio y la sala del jefe que ahora estaba desocupada.

Mientras Aichi les mostraba el lugar y hablaba con ellas noto varios cambios en ellas, Rekka ya había crecido estando casi a la misma altura que Kamui y noto que aun conservaba ese comportamiento algo infantil que tenia cuando la conoció pero que ahora era mas responsable y era de las 3 quien mas participaba de las batallas Vanguard y según había escuchado era tan o mas habilidosa que antes.

Suiko no había cambiado tanto pero no se negaba que se había vuelto mas atractiva, con ese aire de madurez era la mas querida de las 3 por sus fans y era la encargada en las relaciones económicas del grupo, esa inteligencia y astucia que mostraba tanto dentro como fuera del tablero de juego había llamado la atención de mas de una compañía de comercio y de Vanguard.

Y Kourin...para Aichi Kourin seguía siendo la misma Kourin que conoció desde que le ayudo cuando aun era un novato en vanguard hasta cuando tuvieron que separarse después que el santuario en la luna fuera destruido. De vez en cuando la miraba de reojo notando que -según el- se había vuelto mas hermosa, también tenia ese aire de madurez que el tiempo le había dado pero aun conservaba cierto optimismo de cuando estuvieron juntos en el cardfight club-. _"Creo que es mas linda que antes"-_ pensó por un momento pero ese pensamiento hizo que por un momento el corazón se le acelerara y hubiera un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas y giro de un lado a otro la cabeza rápido para que se le fuera-.

¿En que estaba pensando?. No negaba que en el pasado había admitido que era linda y por eso muchos chicos les atraía entre ellos su amigo de secundaria Morikawa que siempre se ponía celoso por la amistad de el con Kourin, pero nunca se le había acelerado el corazón hasta ahora, en ese momento recordó las palabras que de dijo Jaime ayer, ¿y si tenia razón? ¿y sin siquiera darse cuenta ella o incluso el habían desarrollado sentimientos mas profundos? antes de seguir pensando en eso sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos

Oye -le hablo Rekka sacándolo de sus pensamientos para alivio de este- perdón si la pregunta que te hago es extraña pero ¿ya nos conocíamos desde antes? Es que desde que te vi se me haces muy familiar -le pregunto directamente

Al decir esto los otros 3 se quedaron en silencio, Suiko y Kourin por que querían prestar toda su atención a la respuesta del chico mientras que el joven universitario pensaba en su respuesta y como podría afectar a las demás

Pu-pues algo así e-es que yo había participado en torneo donde ustedes estuvieron presentes y en mas de una ocasión conversamos. -mintió nervioso por que no sabría como reaccionarían si les dijera la verdad- ¿Es que no lo recuerdan? -pregunto sabiendo la respuesta al igual que sabia que eso era un punto sensible para ellas-

No es que las 3 tenemos amnesia, toda cosa de hace mas de 5 años no lo recordamos -respondió Suiko en un tono sorpresivamente calmado que sorprendio a Aichi pero antes que pudiera decir algo ella se le adelanto- no tengas lastima por nosotras a pesar de lo que suena estamos bastante bien pero si nos pudieras a ayudar a recordar un poco de nuestro pasado te lo agradeceríamos.

Aichi miro de reojo a Kourin antes de responder, esta era una buena oportunidad de hacer que ella y las demás recordaran y volvieran a ser amigos como antes y también podría aclarar esa duda que paso por su mente recién sobre que es lo que realmente sentía

¡Por supuesto las ayudare en todo lo que pueda! -respondió animado pero fueron interrumpidos por un gruñido que salió del estomago del chico, que después de escucharlo agacho la cabeza con la cara roja de vergüenza mientras las demás se reían-

Parece que alguien tiene hambre -le dijo la menor de las idols al universitario-

¿Nos presentaste un puesto de comida en el primer piso no? Podríamos ir a comer hay de todos modos también me esta empezando a dar hambre -hablo Kourin por primera vez desde que se inicio esa conversación-

S-si, síganme -dijo Aichi aun avergonzado mientras Rekka lo miraba con sonrisa burlona mientras aun se reía por lo bajo y Suiko se acerco a su otra hermana-

Valla, no te gusto como Rekka lo molesto así que interferiste con esa idea ¿no es así? -susurro Suiko en un tono débil para que solo se pudiera escuchar entre las 2-

No se de que hablas, era verdad cuando dije que estaba comenzando a tener hambre -respondió también con un susurro en un tono frio y molesto a su hermana mayor-

Puedes engañar a cualquier pero no a mi, vi como te pusiste cuando te extendió su mano y tu aceptaste -le respondió con una sonrisa de complicidad mientras que la rubia solo fruncía el seño y se alejaba de ella poniéndose alado de Rekka mientras comenzaban a bajar las escaleras.

...  
 _ **N/A: AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO 2, NO ESPERABA QUE ME SALIERA TAN LARGO PERO COMO QUERIA HACER ESTE FIC DESDE HACE MUCHO SE ME SALIO LA INSPIRACION MAS DE LO QUE ESPERE Y SIENTO QUE PRONTO VOLVERA**_


	3. Capitul 3: recordando y un encuentro

Al llegar a la sala de comidas. Aichi y las 3 idols se sentaron en una de las mesas a digerir sus almuerzos. Mientras almorzaban las personas no podían evitar verlos ya que todos hay conocían al trio de chicas por sus canciones y promociones que daban y también reconocían a Aichi por haber sido uno de las personas que lideraron el enfrentamiento contra Gyze y por ser uno de los peleadores vanguard mas fuertes de todos y a la vez sentían cierta envidia por estar sentado junto a 3 bellezas. Ante tales miradas el usuario de Royal Paladín se encogía de hombros por los nervios al sentir las miradas de los fans hacia el.

-Descuida esas miradas son típicas cuando estamos en lugares públicos, te llegas a acostumbrar- dijo Kourin terminando de comer.

-No creo poder hacerlo- dijo un nervioso.

-Valla valla pero que bonita reunión- dijo la voz de un hombre

-Ren-san -dijo Aichi sorprendido de verlo aun mas al ver que estaba solo -y ¿Dónde están Tetsu-san y Asaka-san?

Ellos 2 están terminando los últimos papeleos y Asaka me dijo que podría ir a almorzar, que después me alcanzaría así que vine aquí a comer algo y me encuentro con ustedes- responde sentándose alado de Suiko que aun no terminaba de comer.

-Déjenme presentarles- dijo Aichi acercando su mano a modo de presentación en dirección a Ren -el es el líder de la sucursal United Sanctuary Ren Suzugamori-.

-Un gusto conocerlas!- dijo saludando con su típica sonrisa risueña -aunque seria mas un reencuentro, por que aunque ustedes no lo recuerden fuimos buenos amigos-

"-Ya veo, por esa razón me parecías familiar al ver tu foto -dijo Suiko interesada -ya que estamos descansando dígannos ¿Cómo éramos cuando nos conocíamos? -pregunto con una sonrisa calmada pero ansiosa por la respuesta aunque no lo disimulaba, al igual que sus hermanas.

Ren y Aichi se miraron entre si aunque el ultimo nervioso por no estar seguro que decir pero su amigo pelirrojo se le adelanto.

-Pues de Rekka y Kourin eso se lo dejo a ti Aichi ya que los 3 iban en el mismo instituto aunque Rekka iba en secundaria y Aichi y Kourin eran compañeros de clase en preparatoria- al terminar eso las 2 mencionadas miraron al peliazul que se puso mas nervioso que antes -pero de ti Suiko eso si puedo decirte, tu te trasladaste a Fukuhara en la misma clase que yo, hasta fuimos compañeros en el mismo club de Vanguard aunque a veces Asaka se enojaba contigo por alguna razón ... ah que recuerdos -dijo Ren nostálgico y eso sorprendió a Suiko no solo por la respuesta que le dio Ren si no que lo dijo como si fuera un buen recuerdo del que parece no se alejaba a esa idea aunque ella disimulo muy bien su sorpresa.

-Ya veo gracias y también quisiera saber...- pero fue interrumpida por la llegada de Asaka-

-Ren-sama aquí estaba, perdón por el retraso- dijo ella con una sonrisa pero al ver la cercanía que el tenia con Suiko cambio su expresión a una celosa.

-No te preocupes, estaba charlando aquí con nuestras invitadas y ayudándolas a recordar ¿cierto?-

Así es y nosotras agradecemos su ayuda aunque me gustaría charlar mas si no te molesta- pregunto Suiko con una sonrisa que era algo molesta para Asaka.

-Por supuesto, pero esta mesa no es lo suficientemente grande para todos, así que por que no vamos a otra a hablar y podamos comer -sugirió Ren a lo cual el, Asaka y Suiko se fueron a otra mesa hablar a la vez que los primeros 2 pedían sus comidas, dejando solos a Aichi con las otras 2 idols-

-Bueno ahora que ya no están, ¿por que no nos cuentas también sobre como éramos cuando nos conociste? y el ¿por que fuimos a una escuela si siendo idols no era necesario- pregunto Rekka aunque con la ultima pregunta lo dijo en un tono molesto, algo que hizo reír levemente a Aichi. Así que tomando valor comenzó a hablar.

Les conto como se conocieron, cuando el y Kamui encontraron su tienda de cartas y la primera pelea contra Kourin la cual perdió, eso hizo que ella recordara levemente el comienzo de su sueño de esta mañana y después el prosiguió relatando sobre como Kourin lo ayudo con su deck Gold Paladín y los combates que el, Kamui y Misaki tuvieron contra ellas cuando perdieron la primera vez y en la revancha consiguieron ganarles. Después hablo de como la rubia le ayudo a formar el club Cardfight junto con sus 3 amigos, Naoki, Shingo y Misaki y cuando tuvieron el combate contra el club Vanguard de secundaria que era liderado por Rekka a lo que ella sonrió con arrogancia y algo de orgullo, también cuando participaron en el torneo de escuelas y la promesa que se hicieron los 5 miembros. Eso hizo que Kourin recordara la parte final de su sueño.

Mientras que en la mesa donde estaban sentados Ren, Asaka y Suiko era algo similar solo que Ren omitía varios detalles, algunos apropósito como el recuerdo de cuando recibió la carta oscura de parte de ella, cuando estaba poseído por PSYqualia y le hablo sobre este poder que tiene el y Aichi que llamo la atención de Suiko y le pidió que le contara mas sobre el mientras que Asaka solo escuchaba la conversación mientras miraba con enfado y celos a Suiko.

La tarde los tomo por sorpresa a todos así que el trio de idols empezaba a despedirse de sus nuevo-viejos amigos y agradecerles por su ayuda el de recordar.

-Les agradecemos su ayuda por decirnos la convivencia que tuvimos con ustedes y nos a servido mucho a todas ¿verdad?- le pregunto a sus hermanas las cuales respondieron con un asentimiento de cabeza mutuo.

-Es lo menos que podemos hacer para agradecer su cooperación para mañana- respondió Ren algo cansado por tanto hablar.

-Ren-san tiene razón, seguro el evento de mañana será todo un éxito- apoyo Aichi con una sonrisa de confianza.

-Tienes razón- dijo Kourin antes de acercarse un poco mas a Aichi -Oye Aichi ¿podría conocer a alguna de las personas que mencionaste en tu relato?- pregunto la rubia.

-Bueno...Naoki-kun a estado con mucho trabajo últimamente y Shingo-kun a estado estudiando mucho para terminar algunos exámenes que le quedan pero podríamos ir a ver a Misaki-san en Card Capital 1 después de su concierto si estas de acuerdo- sugirió el universitario.

-Después del concierto no tengo nada mas que hacer por lo que estará bien por mi- afirmo Kourin con una sonrisa honesta, de las pocas que sacaba últimamente, lo cual sus 2 hermanas se vieron entre si con una mirada cómplice antes de retirarse del lugar y subir a la limosina que las esperaba.

 _ **adentro de la limosina**_

-Te ves muy feliz por tu cita de mañana Kourin- dijo Rekka molestando a su hermana-

-No es una cita solo vamos a ir a conocer a otra persona que me ayudara a recordar mas- respondió Kourin con un tono serio y molesto por la insinuación de su hermana menor.

Pero no puedes negar que estas feliz, aunque no es de extrañar ya que el encuentro con esos 2 nos ayudo mucho a recordar. Ya siento como viejas memorias vuelven a mi cabeza -dijo Suiko con una gran sonrisa.

-Tu también te ves muy feliz Suiko, mas de lo normal- comento de nuevo la castaña -¿será que te interesaste en ese tipo pelirrojo?- pregunto en un tono bromista.

-Nada de eso, simplemente me alegra saber mas de mi pasado. Aunque no niego que es un tipo agradable y muy apuesto al igual que el otro chico, esa personalidad amable que tiene mas ese aire de madurez y responsabilidad que mostro cuando nos enseño el lugar es algo atrayente- dijo Suiko lo cual hizo enfadar un poco a Kourin, acto que ella noto enseguida. -Pero no te preocupes Kourin el no es mi tipo así que no tienes por que ponerte celosa- le vuelve a decir a su hermana.

¿¡Que estas hablando!? -pregunto la rubia molesta y nerviosa ante la insinuación de Suiko y ella al ver la reacción que tuvo la rubia las 2 hermanas se pusieron a reír.

 ** _En la noche, en la casa de Aichi_**

Aichi estaba cenando con su hermana menor Emi y su madre Shizuka, a quien ya se les notaba unas leves arrugas pero eran pocas. Les conto el encuentro que tuvo hoy con el trio de idols y Emi se emociono cuando Aichi dijo que ayudo a que recordaran un poco en el pasado, dado que 1 año después del ataque de Link Joker y el rescate de Aichi, el le conto a Emi lo que le paso a Rekka y a las demás y su perdida de memoria y eso la entristeció al saber que su gran amiga se había olvidado de ella pero igual que su hermano guardo la esperanza de que se volverían a ver.

-Oye Aichi ¿podría acompañarte mañana a la sucursal United Sanctuary? También quiero volver a ver a Rekka-chan- pregunto Emi con ilusión

-Claro. Pero no la presiones recién esta empezando a recordar así que hay que darle tiempo- dijo Aichi

-Lo se y con mas razón quiero volver a verla, para que así recuerde todo esos momentos que pasamos juntas- respondió la castaña decidida.

Me alegro ver a los 2 emocionados por el reencuentro de sus amigos -dijo Shizuka a ambos hermanos y dirigió su atención al mayor con una sonrisa y mirada algo picaras -y Aichi espero que algún día puedas traer a esa tal Kourin a cenar, preparare una deliciosa comida cuando eso ocurra- dijo la otra vez dejando a Aichi sonrojado.

-Ah...bueno...yo- tartamudeaba el peliazul-

-Es cierto hermano, ya quiero verte con una novia, y pienso que Kourin-san seria perfecta, es linda, fuerte, amable cuando se lo propone y decidía por lo que sabría cuidarte y asegurarse que no holgazanes mas de lo debió y siempre han tenido una conexión especial desde que los conozco- dijo Emi.

-Pe-pero recuerda que yo estudio en una universidad en América y no es fácil por que siempre nos dan mucha tarea y exámenes en especial en lo que yo estudio por lo que tampoco dispongo de mucho tiempo- dijo Aichi y cuando su madre quiso decir algo el ya se había levantado de la mesa para irse a su habitación.

Ya estando arriba se saco su ropa cambiándola por un pijama de polera celeste que marcaban su abdomen y pantalones blancos que le llegaban hasta el tobillo, pero antes de acostarse pensó en lo que dijo su hermana sobre tener novia. Es cierto que en América muchas de las miradas femeninas eran siempre dirigidas a el, incluso su única amiga en América y que fue miembro de sus Quatre Knights. Rati Curti, una luchadora Vanguard muy fuerte estaba interesada en el incluso se le declaro antes de irse a Japón a ayudar en la batalla contra Gyze, pero el solo la veía como una amiga y compañera pero no era capaz de encontrar una manera de rechazarla sin lastimarla pero tampoco quería hacerle falsas ilusiones.

Y luego estaba Kourin ¿Qué era lo que sentía exactamente por ella ahora? Antes la veía como una amiga quizás su mejor amiga pero cuando la vio en el santuario mientras intentaba contener el poder de la semilla en su interior y supo de la decisión de ella, en ese momento se sintió egoísta por hacer que su amiga se quedara con el pero muy feliz. Incluso durante la traición de Sera podía escuchar como pedía a gritos que el se detuviera para que no lo despertara y como ella le ayudo a aliviar su dolor tomando mas poder de la semilla. Al recordar todo eso por un momento sintió como su corazón se detuvo y se llevo una mano al pecho.

-¿Como no me e dado cuenta antes? yo...me enamore de Kourin-san- dijo incrédulo Aichi -Ahora ¿Qué voy a hacer?- se pregunto a si mismo, pero dejo esa pregunta para después ya que ahora estaba bastante cansado y debía ahorrar energías para mañana. Pero lo que no se espera es que la respuesta a su pregunta aparecerá mas pronto de lo que cree por quien menos se lo espero.

 _ **Horas después en los sueños de Aichi**_

Aichi abrió los ojos notando que no estaba en su cuarto si no en una especie de campo rocoso y al verse a si mismo noto que estaba con su ropa habitual pero su cuerpo era astral por lo que supo donde se encontraba.

-Estoy...en el planeta Cray ¿Cómo llegue aquí?- se pregunto Aichi

-Yo te traje para que hablemos- respondió una voz a sus espaldas y cuando volteo a ver abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendiéndose al ver de quien se trataba. Era un hombre joven como de alguien de secundaria de pelo blanco con forma de escarabajo, que le llega hasta los hombros excepto por 2 partes de su pelo que las ponía adelante y que le llegaban un poco mas debajo de los hombros, ojos amarillos casi dorados.

 _ **N/A: Aquí Takuto no fue quien promociono el messiah si no un representante de la familia Tatsunagi ya que los eventos de la película ocurren después de la temporada legión)**_

-¡¿Takuto-kun!?- pregunto un sorprendido Aichi al ver a quien era el antiguo líder de la familia Tatsunagi que había muerto al derrotar a Link Joker que había poseído su cuerpo ¿Cómo es que estas..?

-¿Vivo?- Termino Takuto la frase de Aichi -pues no, desafortunadamente no lo estoy, esto que ves es una conciencia residual que deje en ti cuando te di a Alfred en aquella ocasión que te ayude a no convertirse en Reverse- dijo recordando aquel momento.

-Bu-bueno ¿y por que me has traído aquí?- pregunto Aichi.

-Primero quiero disculparme, no sabia sobre la semilla, de haberlo sabido antes hubiera echo un plan para contrarrestarlo para que así no hubieras optado por la opción de sellarte lejos- Dijo Takuto con un tono de culpa en su voz.

-Nadie lo sabia y al final ese problema se pudo solucionar gracias a la ayuda de Kai-kun y los otros- respondió Aichi.

-Lo se y me alegra, también supe sobre la batalla que la singularidad de Gear Chronicle y sus amigos contra Gyze y me gustaría felicitarlos a todos por su victoria pero solo puedo decírtelo a ti, gracias- dijo Takuto con una expresión de agradecimiento -pero no es la razón del por que estoy aquí- dijo tomando un tono mas serio.

-¿Entonces?- pregunto Aichi confundido

-¿Finalmente pudiste aclarar tus sentimientos por Kourin- ante la pregunta Aichi solo se sonrojo y se encogió de hombros -tomare eso como un si- volvió a decir con una sonrisa -¿Y sabes que hacer?- pregunto por segunda vez.

-No... No puedo hacerlo, recién esta recuperando a la memoria y si le digo tan solo hare que se confunda además este tipo de cosas no son fáciles de decir- dijo Aichi aun avergonzado

-Pues por eso te llame. Es hora de pagarles a ellas 3 por todo el daño que les hice y por verlas como simples herramientas en un comienzo- dijo con firmeza Takuto.

-¿Y como vamos a lograr hacer eso?- pregunto Aichi con deseos de ayudar.

-Sendou Aichi...Eleva tu PSYqualia- ordeno Takuto.

Aichi sin entender su plan le hizo caso y activo su PSYqualia haciendo que un resplandor arcoíris se muestre en sus ojos mientras un aura azul lo rodeaba.A la vez Takuto también se vio envuelto por un aura de color arcoíris y un rectángulo verde aparecía en su frente y extendió su mano frente a Aichi y se genero un destello de luz. Cuando el destello ceso se relevo Aichi y Takuto sin las auras que los rodeaban hace un segundo y los ojos del peliazul volvieron a la normalidad.

-Listo...tan solo tienes...que pelear contra ellas y...- no pudo continuar por que cayo al suelo, pero antes de tocarlo Aichi lo atrapo.

-¡Takuto-kun!- dijo alarmado Aichi.

-No te preocupes por mi...use lo que me quedaba de fuerza...Para darte este poder y que puedas...Ayudarlas, ahora...solo me resta desaparecer- dijo a duras penas Takuto-

-¡No puede ser!- dijo Aichi alarmado y triste por su amigo.

-No te entristezcas...Sendou Aichi... Así tenia que ser... solo prométeme que las ayudaras... y cuida bien de Kourin... Ya que ella... Desde hace mucho te a querido... Aun cuando no te dieras cuenta... Adiós- Se despidió Takuto con una sonrisa mientras su forma astral desaparecía.

-¡TAKUTO-KUN!- grito Aichi despertando de su sueño con lagrimas en sus ojos que caen por sus mejillas.

Se seco las lagrimas y miro por la ventana viendo que ya era de día y miro su reloj despertador que marcaban las 10:09 AM, movió las sabanas de su cama y se sentó en la orilla viendo su deck en su escritorio.

-Gracias Takuto-kun, ahora se lo que debo hacer, prometo que tu esfuerzo no será en vano- dijo con firmeza Aichi antes de levantarse.

 _ **"N/A: Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y también aviso que hare una historia de Yugioh 5Ds obviamente con las parejas de Yusei y aki y también Sherry y OC que seré nada menos que yo XD**_


	4. Capitulo 4: Bienvenida de vuelta

Después del encuentro que tuvo Aichi con Takuto en sus sueños sabia lo que tenia que hacer. Ahora mismo se encontraba en la sucursal United Sanctuary trabajando como ayudante en el evento mientras su hermana andaba explorando el lugar, por ser la primera vez que había ido Taiyou la esta acompañando mientras le muestra el lugar.

A lo lejos veía como el grupo de Ultra Rare eran rodeadas por fans, tomándoles fotos, pidiéndoles autógrafos y combates Vanguard, en los que todos perdían fácilmente contra las 3 chicas. Aichi solo esperaba el momento en que comenzara el concierto para poner en marcha su plan.

-Pareces impaciente, Aichi-san- dijo Taiyou que acababa de llegar junto con Emi.

-Un poco la verdad- dijo el chico.

-¿Tiene que ver con ese plan que dijiste?- pregunto Emi. Que Aichi le había contado que tenia un plan para hacer que Kourin y las demás recuperaran su memoria, pero no le conto nada mas.

Si, si todo sale bien podremos al fin las chicas recuperaran sus recuerdos- dijo Aichi con entusiasmo en su mirada.

-Pareces que el viento se siente muy cálido a tu alrededor- dijo un chico rubio, de ojos morados y ropas parecidas un poco a las de un monje de color blanco con sus mangas azules que parecía tener una edad similar a Aichi.

-¡Leon-kun!-dijo Aichi sorprendiéndose al ver a su viejo amigo -¿Que haces aquí?- pregunto.

-Ren Suzugamori me invito en este evento, dijo que si acepto me ayudaría a inspirar a mas gente usar Aqua Force por lo que no pude negarme- explico León -me sorprendió mucho al ver a esas mujeres aquí pero esa debe ser la razón por lo que el viento a tu alrededor se siente muy cálido y lleno de determinación- dijo mientras una sonrisa se creaba en sus labios.

-Bueno...si- dijo Aichi nervioso por las palabras de su amigo.

-Y siento también como el viento que te rodea tiene cierto cambio...uno un poco mas maduro y mas cálido- dijo con un tono serio pero divertido, y Aichi solo se sonrojo levemente mientras Emi y Taiyou no entendían de lo que hablaban aunque la chica comenzaba a hacerse cierta idea de lo que hablaba el rubio. -Bueno te dejare para que sigas en lo tuyo Sendou, y suerte con tu plan- dijo esto ultimo en un susurro que solo Aichi escucho pero no pudo decir nada por que León ya se fue dejándolo con la cara roja.

-Oye Emi-san ¿de que estaban hablando?- pregunto Taiyou confuso.

-Ni yo los entendí muy bien pero creo que fue su manera de apoyar a mi hermano- respondió Emi

Después de un par de horas la gente empezó a reunirse cerca de la orilla de una plataforma elevada mientras los empleados preparaban los últimos ajustes para que comience el concierto de Ultra Rare. Mientras atrás de las bambalinas las 3 chicas estaban hablando con Ren y Aichi antes de subir a cantar.

-Otra vez les quiero agradecer por su cooperación en este evento, que le ayudara tanto a las personas como a nosotros- dijo Ren a las chicas que cada una andaba vestida para el evento (usaban la ropa que usaban en la película de messiah).

-Es un placer participar en este evento y también es nuestra forma de agradecerles por ayudarnos con nuestra amnesia -dijo Suiko.

-Si, haremos que la gente se emocione tanto que caerán rendidos por nuestra belleza y nuestra canción- dijo Rekka.

-Jeje. Oye Rekka- hablo Aichi, y ella lo miro -tengo una hermana menor que fue compañera tuya de clases en secundaria y junto a ella formaron el club Vanguard de la secundaria miyaji, y ella esta aquí en la parte de arriba de las gradas observando y esperando hablar contigo por que también quiere ayudarte a recordar por que fueron grandes amigas, su nombre es Emi Sendou- dijo Aichi y eso sorprendió a la castaña.

-Pues espero conocerla después y que me cuente que tan buena líder fui en ese entonces- dijo Rekka con algo de ego pero con un poco de emoción en su voz y en sus ojos.

-Oye Aichi- hablo Kourin -¿No as olvidado lo que me prometiste ayer verdad?- pregunto

-Claro que no y cuando lleguemos te prometo que todos tus recuerdos volverán -dijo Aichi, pero antes que cualquiera pudiera otra vez preguntar Tetsu, presentador del evento hablo por su micrófono.

-Primero les quiero agradecer por venir a este evento. Se que por acciones pasadas del anterior jefe esta sucursal era de las menos preferidas y hemos intentado cambiar eso desde que llegamos y ver a tanta gente reunida significa que los esfuerzos de todos nosotros han valido la pena-

Al decir eso todos estallaron en grito sobre como estaban encantados de estar aquí y lo agradecidos por haber cambiado la sucursal.

-Ahora dejándonos de rodeo aquí comienza lo que todos han esperado- Tetsu hizo una pausa para ordenar que apaguen las luces de todo el lugar. Mientras las chicas se preparaban pero antes de subir les dieron una ultima mirada a los 2 hombres que solo hicieron un asentimiento con la cabeza en señal que vayan. -Aquí están el trio de idols y actrices mas famoso por ustedes ¡Ultra Rare!- dijo subiendo la voz mientras que 3 proyectores se encendían señalando a las 3 idols que ya estaban en escena mientras la música sonaba y empezaban a cantar.

 **(N/A: la canción que cantaron es Bravery Flame, la misma que en la película)**

Después que terminaran de cantar todo el lugar estallo de gritos de alegría y emoción por lo que acabaron de escuchar, mientras el trio de chicas se bajaban de la plataforma para recibir a algunos fans mientras que 6 personas las veían apartados de toda la gente.

-¡Guau! Sabia que Rekka-chan era una buena cantante no por nada es una idol, pero es la primera vez que la escucho cantar- expreso con admiración Emi.

-Por algo son tan famosas- dijo Ren.

-Me alegra que el evento haya sido un gran evento- expreso Tetsu

-Por supuesto, todo fue idea de Ren-sama- dijo Asaka con admiración a su amado secreto

-Y ya con su canción terminada eso te debe dejar vía libre ¿no Sendou?- dijo León

-Bu-bueno algo así- dijo Aichi -Solo espero que funcione-.

-¿Fue Takuto el que te ayudo no? todo saldrá bien entonces tan solo confía mas en ti y por supuesto yo también hare mi parte- dijo Ren que estaba al tanto del plan de Aichi y que también era parte de este al igual que sabia sobre el encuentro que el tuvo con Takuto.

-Gracias Ren-san- dijo Aichi

1 Hora después las 3 chicas aparecieron frente a Aichi, Ren y Emi que las esperaban. Estaban vestidas de la misma manera de como cuando conocieron a Aichi y Ren por lo que ellos no pudieron evitar soltar una leve risa.

-¿Que es tan gracioso?- pregunto Kourin.

-Nada perdona- respondió Aichi mientras se levantaba de su asiento al igual que su hermana. -Rekka ella es de quien te hablaba, es mi hermana menor Emi Sendou- presento Aichi a su hermana y ella levemente inclino la cabeza.

-Un gusto volver a verte Re- Tatsunagi-san- se corrigió rápido Emi por que pensaba que primero tendrían que volver a conocerse antes de empezar a llamarla por su nombre nuevamente.

-Un gusto y creo que no mentía tu hermano, ya que siento que te conozco desde hace mucho...¿eso es algo bueno no?- pregunto Rekka mirando a Suiko.

-Si...significa que aunque tu cabeza no lo recuerde tu corazón si recuerda los lazos que formaste y eso es muy bueno- explico Suiko en tono comprensivo

-Bueno Kourin-san ¿nos vamos?- pregunto Aichi a la rubia, a lo que ella solo asintió mientras empezaban a dirigirse a la salida.

"Suerte en tu cita hermana" -dijo Rekka en un susurro

 **(Afuera en las calles)**

Mientras caminaban Aichi le señalaba a Kourin por donde pasaban y algunas atracciones que habían y ella solo lo observaba. Verlo explicar y con esa sonrisa hacia que algo dentro de ella hiciera que la rubia no dejara de observar al peliazul, eso la molestaba pero por alguna razón que también desconocía le gustaba.

Siguieron caminando hasta que Aichi se dio cuenta que Kourin dejo de seguirlo y al darse la vuelta vio que ella miraba una maquina de juegos de peluche con figuras de Vanguards de grado 0 hasta 3 por lo que se acerco a preguntar.

-¿Te gustaría uno Kourin-san?- le pregunto Aichi

-N-No es necesario continuemos, falta poco ¿no?- dijo la chica con un sonrojo en la cara que Aichi alcanzo a notar mientras veía como ella caminaba a paso acelerado.

Después de unos minutos llegaron frente a una tienda pequeña con el titulo de "Card Capital" arriba y tenia por detrás un rayo.

-Llegamos, este es el Card Capital 1, el 2 esta mas lejos y es mas grande pero aquí trabaja la dueña de esta tienda fue una gran amiga tuya y aun lo es- afirmo Aichi para darle algo de valor a Kourin mientras entraban.

-Bienvenidos- los recibió una mujer adulta, pelo Ilia, trenzado, con un lazo negro enredado en la mano derecha y usaba una polera rosa con mangas blancas y tenia una llave que usaba como colgar en el cuello.

-Estamos de vuelta Misaki-san- dijo Aichi a la mujer.

-Si- fue lo único que dijo Misaki para después ver a Kourin -Me alegro tanto de volverte a ver Kourin- expreso sonriendo.

-Kourin-san ella es Misaki Tokura-san es la dueña de esta tienda y fue un miembro del club Vanguard como los 3. Ustedes se llevaban muy bien, aunque al principio no tanto -dijo Aichi recordando brevemente las ocasiones en que las 2 mujeres discutían.

-Si...es como contigo...siento que te conozco, así que debe ser verdad- expreso Kourin con una sonrisa.

-Bien, ahora necesitamos una mesa Misaki-san- pidió Aichi.

-Tomen la que quieran y ya me asegure que nadie mas viniera así que podrán pelear sin interrupciones- dijo Misaki que también sabia sobre el plan de Aichi.

-¿Quieres que nos enfrentemos?- pregunto Kourin con confusión pero con algo de emoción.  
-

Si, cuando lo hagamos vas a recordar todo, estoy seguro- dijo firmemente Aichi antes de poner su deck y su Vanguard en el circulo de Vanguard, mientras Kourin hacia lo mismo.

-¡Stand up Vanguard! -dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras daban vuelta sus cartas.

Mientras la batalla comenzaba Misaki se quedaba viendo detrás del puesto de recepción, esperando ansiosa. Mientras su gato, el Sub-Gerente estaba durmiendo en su cama arriba del mostrador.

La batalla llevaba un curso normal hasta ahora. Kourin llevaba un deck Gold Paladín y tenia en campo a su Vanguard, uno de grado 2, mientras que a su lado tenia otro con el mismo grado y tenia al grado 0 abajo del Vanguard.

Mientras que Aichi estaba jugando con su deck Royal Paladín y tenia a Marron en el circulo Vanguard y a Wingal abajo de este. Ahora el daño de ambos era d con Aichi en desventaja de momento pero ahora era su turno.

-Mi turno. Stand y robo- dijo mientras ponía en posición a sus unidades y sacaba una carta del tope de su deck. -Kourin-san¡ aquí voy!- dijo en tono firme mientras activaba su PSYqualia en menor escala para que ella no lo pudiera ver. ¡Levántate, mi avatar Blaster Blade!- dijo mientras ponía la carta de su Vanguard arriba de Marron.

 **(Blaster Blade, grado 2, Royal Paladín, 9000 poder y 5000 de escudo)**

Al ver a la unidad en juego Kourin sintió un leve dolor en el pecho mientras veía fijamente a la carta y posterior miro a Aichi que tenia una sonrisa y ella por un momento creyó ver un brillo arcoíris en sus ojos pero también vio por un momento una versión astral de Aichi pero mas joven, lo que la dejo mas confusa.

 _-¿"Pero que es esto"?-_ pregunto mentalmente a ella misma

-¡Aquí voy Kourin-san!- dijo Aichi emocionado al ver que la aparición de su avatar hizo que algo en ella empezara a despertar.

La batalla siguió su curso después de eso. Ahora ambos peleadores tenían su campo casi lleno por sus unidades a excepción por 1 espacio en la fila de adelante de Kourin mientras que los 2 tenían 5 de daño y era el turno de Kourin.

-Fue una gran batalla Aichi pero terminare esto ahora- dijo mientras enviaba un grado 3 a la drop zone y sacaba una carta de su zona G.

-¡Generetion Zone te libero, Stride Generetion. Desciende salvaje rey Absolution Lion King, Mithril Ezel- dijo mientras llamaba a su nueva unidad G.

 **(Absolution Lion King, Mithril Ezel: grado 4, 15000+11000=26000 de poder, 0 de defensa, Gold Paladín)**

-Con que ese es el nuevo Ezel- dijo Misaki impresionada que se había acercado mas a la mesa.

Aichi también estaba impresionado por el nuevo Ezel pero se mantuvo firme para protegerse del ataque de Kourin.

-Activo la habilidad de Ezel- Indico Kourin mientras sacaba a un grado 1 debajo de Ezel y volteaba boca arriba otra copia de la carta de Ezel en su zona G. -Miro las 5 primera cartas de mi deck y llamo a uno de las unidades al campo y su poder aumenta por el poder original que tenia- Explico mientras invocaba a Knight of Sunny Day, Salonius y su poder aumentaba a 18000 . -"United" de Salonius que acabo de llamar, le da 2000 de poder a todas mis unidades- volvió a decir mientras llamaba a otra unidad para completar su campo.

 **(Knight of Sunny Day, Salonius: grado 2, 9000+ habilidad de Ezel+ su propia habilidad=18000 de poder, 5000 de escudo, Gold Paladín)**

-Llamo a mas unidades y con el "United" de los Gold Paladín aumento sus fuerzas, como era de esperarse de Kourin- dijo Misaki

-Salonius ataca a tu Vanguard- ataco Kourin con Salonius que con impulso de una unidad de atrás su poder es de 26000.

-¡Defiendo!- dijo Aichi creando una defensa mas a la suma del poder de Exceed era un total de 28000.

-Ahora, Absolute Lion King, Mithril Ezel. Ataca a Blaster Blade Exceed -ataco otra vez con Ezel que tenia un poder de 36000.

-¡Generetion Guard. Great Flash, Iseltu y intercepto con Gallatin y defiendo con Marron en la mano!- volvió a protegerse Aichi con un escudo de 51000.

 **(Great Flash, Iseltu: G-guardián, 15000 de escudo, grado 4, Royal Paladín)**

-!Triple Drive- dijo Kourin sin rendirse mientras revisaba su tope -Primer Check, Draw Trigger, le doy el poder al Ezel de la izquierda. Segundo Check. Tch nada...Tercer Check. Heal trigger el ataque también a Ezel y curo 1 de daño- dijo Kourin, para después atacar con el Incandetent Lion, Ezel que había llamado en su anterior turno y con los Triggers y el poder adicional tenia un ataque de 28000.

-¡Defiendo!- Declaro Aichi poniendo 2 unidades Trigger para defender, ambos con 10000 de defensa haciendo un escudo de 31000.

-Termino mi turno- dijo Kourin devolviendo la carta de Ezel en su zona de Vanguard a ponerla boca arriba en la zona G y Aichi suspiro. -No te relajes todavía, solo te queda una carta en mano. En mi próximo turno te ganare- dijo con confianza.

-Eres tan fuerte como siempre Kourin-san, pero tengo una razón para no perder por eso voy a ganar- declaro Aichi con una mirada firme a no rendirse.

Al ver esa mirada en los ojos del peliazul a Kourin se le vinieron unas imágenes, todas de Aichi pero de distinta apariencia y edad pero con la misma mirada. Por lo cual se estremeció pero no tuvo tiempo para pesar mas por que Aichi iba a hacer su jugada.

-¡Manifiéstate, mi futuro lejano! ¡Stride Generetion! !Divine Knight King, Alfred Holy Saver!- Menciono Aichi mientras invocaba a su grado 4

 **(Divine Knight King, Alfred Holy Saver: grado 4, 15000+ 11000= 26000 de poder, 0 de defensa, Royal Paladín)**

-¡Habilidad Stride, elijo una carta con el nombre de Blaster Blade, la añado a mi mano y la llamo!- Explico Aichi mientras invocaba otro Blaster Blade Exceed a una zona vacía donde estaba antes Gallatin.

 **(Blaster Blade Exceed: grado 3, 11000 de poder, 0 de defensa, Royal Paladín)**

-Uso la habilidad de Alfred! -Dijo mientras daba vuelta boca abajo una carta de la damage zone y otra boca arriba en su zona G ¡3000 de poder a una rear-guard con el nombre de Blaster Blade y también gana el Twin Drive!- explico Aichi escogiendo a Exceed y el poder de este aumenta a 14000.

-¿¡Una rear-guard con Twin Drive!? no puede ser- exclamo sorprendida Kourin.

-Aquí voy Kourin-san- dijo Aichi volviendo a activar su PSYqualia a una mayor potencia y eso hizo sorprender a la rubia. -Bedivere ataca a Solaris y con su habilidad gana 3000- declaro con su unidad con un poder de 19000 y Kourin no se protegió del ataque, enviando a la drop zone a Solaris volviendo a 5 de daño.

 **(Knight of Virtue, Bedivere: grado 2, poder 9000+ habilidad y apoyo= 19000, 5000 de defensa, Royal Paladín)**

-¡Ahora Alfred ataca a tu Vanguard- Ataco Aichi con Alfred que aun tenia 26000.

-¡Defensa perfecta!- se defendió Kourin enviando una carta a la drop zone dejándola con 4 cartas en mano.

-¡Triple Drive! ¡Primer Check!- salió un Marron -¡Segundo Check! Stand Trigger! Pongo de pie a Bedivere y le doy el poder Exceed- indico Aichi poniendo de pie a Bedivere y su poder se quedaba en 12000 mientras que el de Exceed aumentaba a 19000 -¡Tercer Check! si, ¡Critical Trigger! Le doy todos los efectos a Exceed -dijo dándole el critico extra y el poder a su Blaster que tenia ahora 24000.

-Belivere, ataca a tu Vanguard- ataco Aichi nuevamente.

-¡Intercepto con Solaris!- declaro Kourin protegiéndose del ataque de Belivere.

-¡Recuerda Kourin-san! ¡Blaster Blade Exceed ataca a tu Vanguard! -Ataco por ultima vez Aichi con su Exceed con un ataque de 31000.

-¡Defiendo!- dijo Kourin ignorando las primeras palabras de Aichi usando toda su mano creando un escudo de total de 41000 de defensa _-"La única manera de que pase mi escudo es solo si logra sacar 2 Trigger algo que no veo posible-_ pensó Kourin confiada en que su defensa funcione. Pero cuando Aichi iba a comenzar la revisión ella sintió un destello de luz haciéndola cerrar los ojos.

Al abrirlos se encontró en un espacio oscuro, y su cuerpo era astral, por un momento le entro algo de pánico, preguntándose donde estaba pero una voz la saco de esos pensamientos.

-No te asustes, este es solo el espacio que tuve cuando Takuto-kun me dio parte de su poder- cuando Kourin volteo vio que el que le hablo era Aichi que su cuerpo estaba igual que ella.

-¿Donde estamos? Y ¿Quién es Takuto?- pregunto Kourin.

-En vez de decírtelo te lo mostrare- dijo Aichi mientras era rodeado por una leve aura arcoíris al igual que sus ojos y aparecían varios cuadros con imágenes -Esto que ves son mis recuerdos, los recuerdos que tengo junto a ti. Y serán estos mismos que te harán recordar.- Explico Aichi mientras toda el aura arcoíris que lo rodeaba junto con las imágenes se formaban en una esfera de energía en su mano y se la lanzaba a Kourin mientras ella sentía como las imágenes y otras mas llegaban a su mente mientras sus ojos volvían a abrirse mostrando que estaba de nuevo en la pelea y vio a Aichi sonriendo.

-¡Primer Check! ¡Critical Trigger! todos los efectos a Exceed ¡Segundo Check!...¡Heal Trigger! Le doy el poder a Exceed y curo 1 de daño -dijo Aichi mientras quitaba una carta de la damage zone y todo el poder iba a Exceed haciendo que su poder aumentara a 41000 y teniendo 3 Críticos. Lo suficiente para poder pasar la defensa de Kourin y golpear a su Vanguard.

Se revelo la carta del tope mostrando que era un Ezel, marcando 6 puntos de daño al lado de Kourin y concluyendo la batalla con la victoria de Aichi pero lo que sorprendió fue que Kourin empezó a llorar.

-Lo recuerdo...Recuerdo todo...finalmente- dijo Kourin en llanto lento fijando su vista a Misaki -Misaki- la llamo con una sonrisa mientras aun corrían las lagrimas.

-Bienvenida de vuelta, Kourin- dijo Misaki mientras sentía como los ojos se le humedecían también y ambas mujeres se acercaron, dándose un gran abrazo de reencuentro. Mientras el Sub-gerente y Aichi las miraban en silencio, el gato con una sonrisa y maullando de felicidad mientras que Aichi también sonreía y se le escapaba una lagrima que se la seco rápido.

Al separarse del abrazo Kourin se seco las lagrimas y miro al peliazul con una mirada y sonrisa tierna que expresaban felicidad y agradecimiento y se acerco a el.

-Aichi- hablo Kourin aun sin creerse que es real el tener sus recuerdos de vuelta.

-Bienvenida de vuelta, Kourin-san- dijo Aichi con una gran sonrisa que Kourin pensó que era la mas hermosa que había visto en el.

-Aichi- volvió a pronunciar su nombre la rubia sintiendo como las lagrimas volvían a hacer acto de aparecer, y con fuerza lo abrazo siendo segundos después correspondida -Estoy en casa- respondió con una gran sonrisa mientras sentía el corazón del joven latiendo fuerte por el abrazo que tenían.

Se quedaron así unos segundos, tal vez minutos disfrutando del abrazo que tenían recordando todo esos buenos momento que compartieron mientras Misaki los veía con una sonrisa. Kourin comenzó a recordar ese sentimiento que tenia por Aichi, y el tener sus recuerdos y ver como Aichi se esforzó en que los recuperaran hizo que ese sentimiento se volviera mas fuerte dándose, cuenta que se trataba del amor que tenia por el hace mucho y fue por ese sentimiento que se quedo a su lado cuando fue sellado en el santuario en la luna.

Ya separados ambos tenían un sonrojo mientras se miraban a los ojos pero Kourin tenia una duda en su cabeza.

-¿Como hiciste para recuperar mis recuerdos? ¿Tiene que ver con el PSYqualia verdad?- pregunto Kourin.

-Fue Takuto-kun. El hablo conmigo a través de mis sueños la noche pasada y me dio este poder que me permite usar el PSYqualia para devolverle a alguien sus recuerdos mediante un combate. Dijo que era su forma de pagarles por todo los momentos que compartieron y por verlas como simples herramientas al inicio- Explico Aichi.

-Ya veo... Gracias Takuto- dijo Kourin agradecida con el hombre que la cuido a ella y sus hermanas -espera...entonces debemos ir con Suiko y Rekka para que pelees contra ellas y así puedan recuperar sus recuerdos también- dijo Kourin recordando a sus hermanas.

-Sobre Suiko no hay de que preocuparse. Resulta que este poder también se puede compartir con alguien que tiene PSYqualia, así que le di este poder a Ren-san, ya que para que se recuperen por completo el que tiene el PSYqualia debe tener recuerdos y un gran lazo sobre esa persona que ayuda y Ren-san es mas cercano a Suiko que yo así que a estas horas Suiko ya debe de haber recuperado sus recuerdos. Aunque aun queda Rekka por lo que de todos modos deberíamos ir- dijo Aichi dispuesto a ayudar.

-Si- dijo Kourin y después se acerco a Misaki- Misaki, perdón por irme ahora pero me alegro tanto volverte a ver y poder recordarte -expreso la rubia a su amiga.

-Yo también me alegro, descuida les contare a Naoki y Shingo que recuperaste tus recuerdos para que podamos volver a vernos...y toma te pertenece- dijo Misaki mientras se desata la cinta negra que tenia en su muñeca y se la da a Kourin.

-Gracias por siempre creer en mi y mantener esto- dijo Kourin aceptando de vuelta la cinta y posteriormente marchándose de la tienda con Aichi.

 **Unas horas después en United Sanctuary**

Los 2 ya habían llegado a la sucursal de United Sanctuary que estaba casi vacía y se dirigieron a la sala de peleas donde no encontraron a nadie, después le preguntaron a uno de los empleados que quedaban donde estaban Ren y sus acompañantes, a lo cual el empleado solo respondió que estaban en su estudio. Rápidamente se dirigieron al estudio de Ren y al entrar vieron a todos excepto por león tomando una taza de te, incluyendo a Emi y Taiyou.

-Hola, me alegra que llegaran- dijo Ren con su usual tono alegre.

-Ren-san...¿acaso ya...?- intento preguntar Aichi pero fue interrumpido por Ren.

-Si, con Suiko ya esta todo arreglado ahora solo faltaría Rekka pero eso te lo dejo a ti Aichi- respondió Ren a la pregunta que quiso hacer el peliazul.

-Suiko ¿enserio recuerdas todo?- Pregunto Kourin a la peli-celeste.

-Si, al principio fue un gran impacto pero después todo fue mas relajado. Finalmente recuerdo todo esos momentos que pasamos todos, gracias Ren-san- Dijo Suiko a Ren en tono agradecido.

-De nada- fue lo único que respondió Ren antes de tomar un sorbo de te y Asaka volvió a mirarlos con una mirada de celos.

-¡Ya vamos a comenzar que el saber que Suiko y ahora Kourin tienen sus recuerdos y yo no me frustra y ya me canse de esperar!- exclamo Rekka mientras ella y Aichi iban a la mesa de Vanguard que había en una esquina para comenzar.

La batalla comenzó siguiendo un curso normal hasta llegar al turno final de Aichi y paso lo mismo que en su batalla con Kourin y al finalizar el combate que termino con la victoria de Aichi Rekka se acerco a Emi y ambas se dieron un gran abrazo mientras derramaban algunas lagrimas.

Después de eso todas las personas reunidas comenzaron a irse, Ren le explico a Aichi que León se fue terminado el evento y que le dejo un mensaje diciendo "la próxima vez que nos veamos tendremos un combate Sendou Aichi". Mientras Emi se despedía de Rekka prometiendo que la próxima vez traería a Mai para que las 3 tuvieran una reunión del club de Vanguard de secundaria, antes de irse Aichi se acerco a Kourin y ambos se alejaron un poco del resto del grupo.

-¿Que pasa Aichi?- pregunto Kourin al no saber por que el peliazul la alejo del grupo.

-Se que dijiste que no querías uno pero aun así quise conseguírtelo. Ten- Aichi le entrega un peluche de Wingal a Kourin. Acción que sorprende a la rubia pero lo acepta.

-¿En que momento...?- pregunto Kourin al recordar ese momento

-Fue poco después que empezaras a alejarte de la maquina, así que tuve que ser rápido y ese fue el primero que agarre, perdón si no...- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el abrazo repentino que le dio la rubia.

-Me gusta, gracias Aichi- expreso Kourin con una alegría que Aichi jamás había visto pero no le molesto.

-Me alegra que te guste Kourin-san- expreso también feliz Aichi

-Kourin...quiero que me empieces a llamar solo Kourin, nos conocemos de hace mucho y por todo lo que has echo por mi quiero que me llames así- pidió Kourin separándose de el para verlo a los ojos.

-Pe-pero- intento hablar Aichi sorprendido por la petición de su amiga

-No aceptare una negativa como respuesta- dijo Kourin volviendo a su tono serio con una mirada firme a lo que Aichi solo pudo suspirar rendido.

-De acuerdo...Kourin...- dijo Aichi con algo de esfuerzo solo el nombre de la rubia, pero ella se alegro por eso y al verla así de alegre Aichi se comienza a sentir nervioso hasta que son interrumpidos por el ruido de una bocina.

-¡Kourin apresúrate que ya tenemos que irnos!- grito Rekka desde la ventana de la limosina.

-Parece que ya tienes que marcharte- dijo Aichi con una sonrisa nerviosa y ella solo suspiro molesta -de todos modos también debo irme ya para que Emi y yo volvamos a casa y mañana preparar mis cosas- explico Aichi lo cual llamo la atención de la idol.

-¿Te vas? ¿a donde?- pregunto Kourin.

-Es que yo estudio en el extranjero en una universidad americana, me dedico a estudiar Cosmología y Astrofísica y solo me queda poco de 1 mes mas antes de volver- explico Aichi y eso entristeció a Kourin pero lo disimulo para que el no la viera débil.

-Ya veo...bueno será mejor que también me vaya o Rekka se va a desesperar mas- dijo Kourin que después le llego un pensamiento que la hizo ponerse nerviosa como si volviera a tener 16.

-Si adiós Kou...- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un beso que le dio Kourin en la mejilla, lo cual lo dejo en shock y con un nudo en la garganta mientras veía como Kourin iba corriendo a la limosina donde esperaban sus hermanas mientras cargaba en sus brazos el peluche que Aichi le dio hasta que vio como finalmente su subió.

Aichi estaba en el mismo lugar mientras sentía como su mejilla estaba caliente por el beso que le dio Kourin hay y se sonrojo tanto que su cara era como un tomate pero tenia una sonrisa de vergüenza pero mezclada de felicidad que le daba cierta esperanza con sus sentimientos.

-Te dije que Kourin-san podía ser amable cuando quería y por lo que vi también tierna- dijo una voz que saco al universitario de sus pensamientos y vio que era su hermana.

-¿¡E-Emi!?- pregunto alarmado y muy nervioso al ver a su hermana con una sonrisa picara -¿Cu-cuanto tiempo as estado hay? -pregunto nervioso.

-Desde el momento en que le entregaste el peluche, vine por que Ren-san y los demás ya se fueron y venia para que nos fueron pero los vi y no quise interrumpir, además los 2 se veian como una pareja- expreso Emi sin disimular la felicidad que sentía y eso puso mas sonrojado a su hermano.

-Ya vámonos- expreso Aichi bastante avergonzado retirándose del lugar con su hermana que aun sonreía.

 **Algunos minutos después, en el departamento de Ultra Rare**

Al llegar a su departamento Suiko quiso hablar con sus hermanas sobre todo lo ocurrido hoy. Así que después de ponerse sus pijamas que eran del mismo color que los trajes que usaron hoy para el concierto y se reunieron en la habitación de Rekka por ser la mas grande.

-¿Como se sienten después de recuperar de esta forma sus recuerdos?- Pregunto Suiko.

-Pues yo me siento mareada por recibir tantas imágenes en mi cabeza- Expreso Rekka.

-Yo recupere mis recuerdos una vez antes así que para mi no fue problema asimilarlo- dijo con un tono neutral Kourin.

-Se nota que eres la mas feliz de las 3 por recuperar tus recuerdos, así pudiste recordar por completo a Aichi, me alegro por ti Kourin- dijo Suiko en un tono calmado pero transmitía burla a su hermana y ella solo frunció el seño.

-Y veo que también recordaste como molestarme de esa manera, pero si me alegra recordar a Aichi y al resto de mis amigos- Expreso Kourin intentando no dejarse caer en el juego de Suiko.

-Pero obviamente mas a Aichi. Por la manera en que te despediste de el, se notaba que lo extrañaste mucho- Dijo Rekka en tono de burla poniendo nerviosa y sonrojada a Kourin.

-¿Y cuando le piensas decirle? Ya a pasado mucho tiempo y Aichi sigue siendo tímido como para que sea el quien tome la iniciativa, así que debes ser tu quien lo haga -dijo Suiko poniéndose del lado de la castaña.

-E-eso no...- intento decir algo pero al ver las miradas que sus hermanas le lanzaban finalmente se rindió después de tanta batalla contra ellas -No lo se, debería esperar un poco mas pero el problema es que estamos muy ocupadas con los conciertos y publicidad en el extranjero. Además en menos de 1 mes volverá a América a continuar sus estudios -dijo eso ultimo con una mirada triste.

-Pues ambas cosas se pueden arreglar con tan solo tiempo y mucha charla- dijo Suiko que recibió una mirada confusa de parte de la rubia. -A veces es bueno ser un poco egoísta Kourin- dijo eso antes de explicarles a las 2 el plan que se le ocurrió.

 **N/A: Y hasta aquí este capitulo, solo falta 2 mas para que termine esta historia sigan apoyándola por favor acepto Review.**


	5. Capitulo 5: Declaracion

Ya pasaron 2 semanas desde que el trio de Ultra Rare recuperaron sus recuerdos, y desde ese beso en la mejilla que Kourin le dio a Aichi, no han sacado ese tema por lo incomodo que era. Después de eso hubieron muchas reuniones, como la del Club Cardfight de la preparatoria de Mijayi donde Shingo incluso Naoki derramaron algunas lagrimas al reencontrarse con Kourin y ver que su amiga ya los recuerda y Naoki quiso probar cuanto había mejorado desde su combate contra Kourin en el santuario y Shingo también se les unió donde el pelirrojo gano 2 de 5 combates y los otros 3 los gano Kourin con esfuerzo, a diferencia de Shingo que los perdió todo y cuando se enfrento a Misaki casi se podían ver chispas y los combates terminaron con 3 victorias cada una, dejándolo en un empate.

Mientras Rekka se volvió a reunir con Emi y Mai quien se sorprendió del verla pero al igual que Emi solo pudo llorar de alegría por ver a una gran amiga y se las pasaron combatiendo mas tranquilamente y charlando, donde Mai le conto a Rekka que estaba saliendo con un chico llamado Nicolás, y le conto que era un chico amable y un gran peleador Vanguard, usaba el clan de Gear Chronicle, Rekka solo la molestaba diciendo que estaba tontamente enamorada.

También Aichi y Kourin solo se vieron pocas veces debido a lo ocupada que estaba la rubia con unos asuntos que le dijo al peliazul le contaría después y el estaba preparando sus cosas para volver a América, lo cual solo le quedaban 3 días antes de irse.

 **En la base de la Asociación de Vanguard, en la oficina del director.**

Ibuki estaba reunido con el trio de Ultra Rare en su oficina mientras leía seriamente un papel que tenia en mano que fue dado por Suiko.

-No tengo problemas en aceptar los términos, pienso que se lo merecen después de toda la ayuda que dieron en el pasado- dijo Ibuki terminando de leer.

Muchas gracias- Agradeció Suiko.

Aunque ¿se puede saber el por que tomaron esta decisión? Hasta donde se nunca habían echo algo como eso y se conformaban con las vacaciones normales que tenían- pregunto Ibuki con curiosidad aunque no lo expresar.

-Decidimos hacer un cambio en nuestras vidas, ver desde otro punto de vista que no sean los reflectores y el escenario- Explico Suiko con una sonrisa en su rostro -unos mas importantes que otros- dijo lo ultimo mirando de reojo a Kourin.

-Ya veo- dijo Ibuki quien no se le escapo la mirada de la celeste a la rubia -bueno estoy de acuerdo con sus términos, si eso es todo pueden retirarse- dijo para que así las 3 chicas comenzaran a irse de la oficina. -si fuera tu me apresuraría, por que dentro de 3 días se ira y cuando se entere no va a poder ni hablar- dijo eso ultimo antes de dar vuelta su silla para ver la ventana atrás suyo.

Kourin quien lo escucho entendió el mensaje del director y solo pudo sonrojarse levemente.

Vaya, eres tan obvia que hasta el Director de la Asociación se da cuenta- Dijo Rekka para molestar a su hermana.

-Ya cállate Rekka- dijo Kourin con el ceño fruncido por la molestia de su hermana mientras Suiko se reía en voz baja.

 **En Card Capital 2**

Aichi había ido para ayudar a Kamui en la tienda y hablar unas ultimas cosas antes de partir pero se encontró con 2 personas. Y ahora esta en un combate contra 1 de ellos que es un chico pelirrojo de pelo con forma de remolino, chamarra roja y polera amarrilla debajo. El combate iba 4-3 con ventaja de Aichi y ambos tenían grado 3 en el campo, mientras peleaban hablaban sobre sus estados actuales.

-¿Así que dentro de 3 días volverá a América? Mis padres quieren que estudie en una de esas universidades por ser de muy buen nivel educacional y para mejorar mi ingles- Explico el otro chico que era alguien rubio de ojos azules, apuesto de cara y usaba el uniforme de la academia Fukuhara a la que iban Ren y Suiko antes.

-Aun sigo sorprendiéndome de que puedas estudiar en ingles, aun sigo sin poder pronunciar alguna palabra que no sea japonés, y Jaime-san tiene la idea que me ayudara si tengo una novia extranjera- dijo angustiado el pelirrojo mientras sacaba una carta de su deck.

-Si sigues con ese entusiasmo nunca aprenderás Chrono- reprimió el rubio a su amigo.

-Solo digo la verdad Kiba, hasta para mi hay limites- expreso aun con el tono angustiado Chrono.

-Bueno a mi también se me dificulto un poco al inicio, pero con la practica y algo de ayuda lo podrás lograr- dijo Aichi dándole ánimos a su amigo mientras sonreía con una gota en la cabeza.

El combate siguió después de ese espectáculo, dando por ganador a Aichi por poco y después se fueron a sentar al sillón de la tienda, Kamui se acerco a ellos por que quería hablar con Aichi de algo que tenia en la cabeza y moría por saberlo.

-¿ Y bien Aichi-oni-san? ¿Cuánto as avanzado con Kourin-san?- pregunto con picaría Kamui poniendo nervioso y sonrojado a Aichi que recordó el beso que le dio Kourin aquel día.

-Kamui-san ¿Quién es Kourin?- Pregunto Chrono confuso.

-Kourin Tatsunagi, es una de las 3 integrantes del trio idol y actrices mas famoso, Ultra Rare, no sabia que se conocían- Dijo Kiba.

-Ella y las demás son grandes amigas que nos ayudaron mucho y Aichi-oni-san siente algo muy fuerte por Kourin-san, solo que es muy tímido para esas cosas así que no se atreve a decirlo- Explico Kamui divertido mientras a Aichi sentía como se le caía la cara de vergüenza.

-No hay nada de que avergonzarse Aichi-san- dijo Kiba viendo el estado en que estaba su superior. -Este tipo de cosas es normal en la gente, no hay nada de lo que debas temer.-

-¡Sobre todo cuando el sentimiento es correspondido!- Agrego Kamui con algo de envidia en su voz por que su enamoramiento no lo era.

-¿Qu-que quieres decir. Kamui-kun?- pregunto el peliazul confundido.

-¿En serio aun no te as dado cuenta oni-san? Kourin-san estaba enamorada de ti desde hace tiempo, todos lo notábamos hasta yo que iba en primaria y poco después en secundaria- dijo Kamui sorprendió por la inocencia y despistes de su amigo y aun envidioso.

-Kamui-kun tiene razón- el que hablo ahora fue el gerente del lugar Shin, quien había escuchado la conversación. -De las pocas veces que e visto a Kourin, mas lo que Misaki me relataba de ustedes 2 se podía apreciar claramente el afecto que ella te tenia- agrego con una sonrisa.

Aichi estaba sorprendido e incrédulo por lo que escuchaba pero recordó las ultimas palabras de Takuto que le decía lo mismo que sus amigos le dicen ahora.

-Genial, incluso sales con una idol, cada ve me sorprendes mas Aichi-san- dijo Chrono.

-No creo que su relación sea esa, pero si se nota que sienten algo muy fuerte por el otro- corrigió Shion a su amigo.

En eso Aichi se puso a recordar todo lo que Kourin había echo por el. Cuando le pidió a Kai que lo ayudara a liberarse de la influencia de PSYqualia, cuando recibió de ella la carta de Ezel y así gano su primer combate en el Asia Circuit, y todos los momentos que vivieron en el Club Cardfight. Incluso en como decía que lo quería solo para ella cuando era Reverse, hasta llegar donde se quedo a su lado desde el momento que decidió ser sellado.

Recordar esos momentos hicieron que al joven le dieran ciertas esperanzas de que sus sentimientos sean correspondidos pero recordó que dentro de 3 días volvería a América para seguir creando su futuro y ella debía estar con su trabajo de idol, además como le dijo a su hermana y madre antes no siempre disponía de mucho tiempo por lo que no era posible tener una relación. Y según chismes que escuchaba accidentalmente de sus compañeros de clase en la universidad las relaciones a distancia nunca funcionaban o eran muy complicadas por lo que no era una opción.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una llamada proveniente de su celular que estaba en su pantalón.

-Perdón, enseguida vuelvo- dijo retirándose del lugar y poniéndose afuera de la tienda, cerca de las escaleras -¿Hola?- pregunto contestando la llamada.

 _-Hola Aichi, soy Kourin-_ hablo Kourin a través de la llamada _-quería saber si podías venir al templo que esta cerca de la plaza central-_ pregunto con algo de ansia por su voz.  
-Si, no hay problema, terminare unas cosas donde estoy y llegare como en 1 hora- respondió Aichi.

 _-Genial, por que tengo que decirte algo importante-_ dijo Kourin antes de colgar.

Aichi se quedo confundido por lo ultimo que dijo ella ¿Qué era tan importante de decir para que tuviera ese tono de voz, que tan poca veces había escuchado de ella?La única manera de saberlo era ir allá, por lo que después de decirles a sus amigos el asunto y ayudar en arreglar la tienda estaba apunto de irse y recibió unas miradas de confianza de parte de Shion y Chrono y otras cómplices de Kamui y Shin como diciendo "buena suerte" se retiro de la tienda.

Se tardo 1 hora en llegar al lugar como dijo y busco con la mirada a Kourin y la encontró que estaba al final del camino frente al templo. Aichi pensó que estaba pidiendo su fortuna así que se acerco para saludarla pero al hacerlo se quedo impactado.

No usaba el traje blanco con negro que siempre le había visto usar. Ahora estaba usando un vestido de color piel rosado, que la parte de atrás le llegaba un poco debajo de las rodillas mientras que la de arriba le llegaba solo hasta la cintura, donde tenia atado una cinta negra, su cabello tenia el mismo peinado pero con el listón negro que Misaki le dio el día que recupero sus recuerdos y se podía ver que usaba una falda de color blanco. Algo que extraño a Aichi por que Kourin no era de las mujeres que usaban faldas a menos que no tuviera opción, como era el caso cuando usaba su uniforme en Miyaji pero no por eso lo dejo menos impresionado **(N/A: Creo que estos vestidos se llaman corset ¿no?).**

Al sentir como Aichi no dejaba de mirarla, Kourin se sonrojo, había visto esa mirada muchas veces en sus fans pero al verla en el se sintió avergonzada y quiso maldecir a sus hermanas por convencerla de usar este vestido.

-Guau...Kourin te ves muy linda- dijo Aichi nervioso mientras se rascaba la mejilla que estaba sonrojada.

-Gracias- fue lo único que pudo decir, pero se sintió feliz al saber que Aichi le gustaba como se veía

-Bu-bueno ¿qu-que querías decirme?- pregunto apenas por los nervios que lo invadían.

-E-eso puede esperar, a-ahora quiero que me acompañes- dijo Kourin y antes de que Aichi pudiera preguntar ella, tomando valor lo agarro del brazo y se fueron del lugar sin saber que 3 personas los observaban.

-Te dije que ese vestido lo iba a dejar sin palabra- Dijo Rekka saliendo de su escondite junto con Suiko y Emi-

-Tenias razón, aunque mi hermano es muy tímido para esto por lo que su reacción era obvia- dijo Emi.

-Vamos a seguirlos antes de que los perdamos- dijo Suiko.

-¿Las podemos acompañar?- pregunto Kamui llegando con Chrono y Shion junto al trio de chicas.

-Mientras se queden callados para que no nos descubran si- dijo Rekka advirtiéndoles a los chicos antes de seguir todos a la pareja.

Aichi y Kourin, ajenos a las miradas que los veían disfrutaban de todos los lugares que visitaban, primero habían ido a la plaza central, donde observaron el paisaje que emitía el lugar. Después fueron a un centro comercial donde visitaron varias zonas del lugar, la zonas de ropa donde Kourin admiraba algunos diseños que les interesaba un poco aunque no era del tipo de mujer que compraba siempre ropa, esa era mas Rekka.

Después llegaron a una zona de juegos donde jugaron todos los juegos que podían, como maquinas de baile, juegos de pistolas, y algunos de deportes. En todos terminaban con la victoria de alguno sobre el otro por poco.

Después de salir de la zona los 2 se fueron a un puesto de helados a comer unos pocos y descansar con sonrisas en el rostro de cada uno, mientras eran ajenos a los individuos que los veían.

-Creo que ya deberíamos dejarlos y volver a la tienda Kamui-san- dijo Chrono cansado de seguir a las 2 personas.

-Como el futuro hermano de Aichi-oni-san es mi deber observar esto, además es mejor que quedarse en la tienda ayudando a Shin-san- respondió Kamui.

-Pero ellos no les agradara la idea si se enteran que los estuvimos espiando- dijo Shion que al igual que Chrono estaba cansado de seguirlos, pero lo decía mas por que sentía que invadían su privacidad.

-Vete si quieres nadie te obliga a quedarte- Respondió Rekka sin quitar la vista de su hermana y el peliazul que terminaban su helado. -Oigan ya terminaron de comer ¡hay que continuar a seguirlos!- expreso Rekka y solo obtuvo como respuesta un suspiro de los 2 jóvenes.

Como dijo Rekka los 2 siguieron su camino, saliendo del centro comercial para dirigirse a otro parque donde se podía notar a muchos peleadores Vanguard por las mesas que se veían. Muchos de los presentes vieron a la pareja y casi inmediato fueron encima de ellos para pedirles una pelea y autógrafos en el caso de Kourin. Al final todos quedaron en el suelo por haber perdido antes ambos, mientras Aichi solo los veía con una gota en la cabeza Kourin se mostraba indignada por tan débiles batallas.

Siguieron caminando por el parque donde Aichi, reuniendo todo el valor que tenia, junto un poco sus dedos con los de Kourin. Acto que a ella sorprendió pero cuando Aichi iba alejar su mano, la rubia tomo la mano del universitario juntándolas sorprendiéndolo a el ahora.

Cuando el Vanguard de Blaster Blade miro de reojo a Kourin vio que ella estaba sonrojada y con una sonrisa, el pensó que se veía como una niña que había sido alagada por un cumplido de sus padres, haciendo crecer mas la esperanza que surgió cuando hablo con Kamui esta tarde. Siguieron así de juntos por un buen rato hasta que empezó a anochecer donde Kourin supo que el momento ya había llegado y rompiendo el cómodo silencio hablo.

-Oye Aichi- hablo Kourin y el llamado la vio -necesito que vayamos a un lugar mas, hay te diré lo que era importante- dijo señalando la torre mas grande de la ciudad.

-De acuerdo, vamos- respondió con una sonrisa mientras los 2 se encaminaban ala torre.

-¡Al fin se lo va a decir!- dijo con felicidad Emi

-Debo de admitir que será interesante ver la expresión de Aichi-oni-san cuando le diga- dijo Kamui

-Oye Rekka ¿si mi hermano y Tatsunagi-san empiezan a salir y en un futuro casarse eso nos volverá hermanas?- pregunto Emi

-Se podría decir que si. Pero aun no nos adelantemos a los hechos, primero veamos como termina esto- respondió Suiko siguiéndolos mientras el resto iba detrás de ella.

Ya al llegar a la cima de la torre, los 2 observaron como el ciudad era iluminada por las luces de los edificios y las luces de las calles y se mostraban varias estrellas en el cielo nocturno.

-Sabes a pesar de que estaba en estado Reverse en ese entonces, si escuche lo que me dijiste en el campamento y también mire a las estrellas, también me parecieron hermosas- expreso Kourin.

-Me alegro y ahora es cuando mas creo que el día que podamos hacer nuestro propio campamento con todos esta mas cerca, ya que por fin tienes tus recuerdos de vuelta- Expreso Aichi con una sonrisa animada que era de las que lo caracterizaban y le encantaban a la rubia. Ella supo que el momento de decirle todo lo que había ocultado era ahora.

-Aichi- lo llamo haciendo que el la viera y así quedaron viéndose mientras ella reunía el valor que podía para decir las palabras correctas. -Primero quiero agradecerte, gracias a ti recupere mis recuerdos y pude volver a verlos. No tengo forma de como pagártelo- expreso con admiración y felicidad.

-No tienes por que hacerlo, tu habrías echo lo mismo por mi y con saber que estas devuelta con nosotros es suficiente- Respondió con honestidad Aichi.

-Eres muy amable ¿lo sabes? Creo que eso fue lo primero que me llamo la atención de ti- dijo Kourin llegando a un punto sin retorno - Al principio cuando te conocí, no creí que ese chico que no era tan seguro de si mismo pudiera convertirse en alguien tan fuerte. Pero después de ver como mejorabas en cada pelea y como persona llego un punto que no pude dejar de mirarte y de alguna manera pensaba en como mejorarías cada vez mas y como me sorprendías cada día aunque no lo diera a notar-.

Aichi sentía como lo que le estaba diciendo Kourin era algo importante así que solo se quedo callado atento a cada palabra que daba al igual quienes los espiaban esperando el momento en que ella dijera esas 2 palabras que eran obvias pero no tan fáciles de decir al principio.

-Después me rodee con la misma gente que tu, conocí el entorno en que vivías y a tus amigos que se volvieron los míos también, para alguien sin un pasado como yo esos recuerdos eran mi mundo, por eso al ser Reverse pelee desesperada para mantener esos recuerdos de todos ustedes...sobre todo de ti, por que los recuerdos donde tu estabas eran los mas importantes para mi- dijo mientras tomaba las manos de Aichi y las apretaba con algo de fuerza.

Aichi se puso tenso en ese entonces, ya empezaba a imaginarse a donde quería llegar la rubia con esto y esa idea hacia que su corazón acelerara como nunca antes.

-A lo que quiero llegar es que- Kourin trago saliva antes de decir las palabras que su corazón tanto anhelaba decir desde hace mucho. -Que te amo Sendou Aichi...te amo desde hace mucho, no se cuando ni donde exactamente pero el corazón no se manda y si hay alguien con quien quiero que este a mi lado y pueda confiarle mi vida ese serás tu- Declaro por fin la idol mientras esperaba la respuesta de su amado.

Aichi abrió los ojos como platos por lo que acababa de escuchar ¿En serio Kourin dijo que lo amaba? Eso puso a su corazón latir mas rápido de lo que ya estaba y solo pudo dar una gran sonrisa boba pero aun sentía nervios.

-No soy el hombre mas interesante que existe, o el mas famoso- dijo para romper el silencio y por un momento quiso golpearse a si mismo.

-Para mi si eres muy interesante, por que eres diferente a cualquiera que haya visto. Decidido, dispuesto en ayudar a los demás y con un gran corazón- Expreso Kourin sin ocultar su admiración por el.

-Kourin...- dijo Aichi en un tono cargado de ternura, mientras separaba una de sus manos de ella y la dirigía a su mejilla sonrojada y la acariciaba tiernamente, gesto que fue aceptado por ella. -Al saber que tu y las demás participarían en el evento de Ren-san yo no dude en aceptar por que ansiaba verte, y después de verte y recordar cada cosa que as echo por mi, solo recién pude darme cuenta de cuanto me importas en realidad...Yo también te Amo Kourin y perdón por tardarme en notarlo- Declaro finalmente Aichi.

-Aichi...- dijo Kourin en un tono tierno mientras creía que iba a llorar pero se mantuvo firme para no arruinar el momento -No importa, para mi la espera a valido la pena y creo que es hora que demostremos nuestro amor ¿no crees?- Dijo eso ultimo en un tono tierno y un poco seductor.

Aichi entendiendo la indirecta se acerco cada vez mas a ella, mientras con la otra mano la sujetaba de la cintura y cerraba los ojos hasta que finalmente sucedió. Sus labios se juntaron dándose un beso, el primero de ambos que era uno tierno y dulce y al ser el primero no pudieron evitar que sus cuerpos tiemblen ante el contacto pero no les molesto.

Desde el otro lado Suiko y Rekka miraban satisfactorias el hermoso momento sabiendo que su hermana estaría en buenas manos, mientras Emi estaba también feliz por su hermano y Kamui estaba secándose un poco las lagrimas de felicidad que salían de sus ojos por su amigo, prometiéndose que un día compartirá ese precioso momento con su diosa que estaba alado suyo y Chrono y Shion solo observaban felices a la pareja.

Al separarse los 2 se miraron a los ojos. Azul y Esmeralda se encontraron demostrando de nuevo el amor que se tenían por el otro mientras sus caras eran adornadas por sus sonrisas.

-No sabes como me gustaría quedarme aquí a disfrutar de mas momentos como estos pero dentro de poco debo de volver a América- dijo triste el peliazul.

-No te preocupes por que no iras solo...yo te acompañare- dijo Kourin poniendo a Aichi sorprendido de nuevo.

-¿Eeeehhhh? ¿Pe-pero y tu trabajo como idol?- pregunto sorprendido

-Ya hable con Ibuki-san sobre esto. Yo y mis hermanas nos retiraremos un tiempo para pensar en lo que quiere hacer cada una de nosotras y Suiko pudo averiguar en que universidad estudias así que me inscribió en esa para que termine los estudios que tenia con profesores privados que la Asociación nos daba a las 3- explico feliz la rubia.

-Pero ¿estas segura? No quiero que tengas algún problema, además que la universidad es estresante y no siempre consigo tiempo para mi mismo- Dijo Aichi aun sorprendido.

-Mas difícil que evitar el fin del mundo no lo creo- dijo Kourin de broma -Además cualquier momento que estoy contigo es valioso para mi y ya esta todo arreglado así que no te estoy preguntando- declaro con mirada firme y algo amenazante.

Al ver la mirada de Kourin el supo que no podía decir nada Aichi solo suspiro y dejándose llevar por el sentimiento que lo invadía tomo con mas fuerza la cintura de Kourin acercándola mas a el y la volvió a besar.

Kourin se sorprendió por la acción inesperada de su amado pero no se molesto, sino que intensifico mas el beso volviéndolo uno un poco mas apasionado, pero debido a la necesidad de oxigeno tuvieron que separarse volviéndose a ver con una sonrisa feliz y de vergüenza en la cara de ambos

-En ese caso. Kourin...¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?- pregunto con todo el valor que las batallas y la madurez le habían dado con el tiempo.

-¡Me encantaría!- respondió Kourin emocionada por la pregunta que tanto esperaba escuchar.

-¡Si!- grito Emi de felicidad saliendo de su escondite.

Al ver a la castaña, la pareja se impacto de encontrarla hay pero después se fijaron que no estaba sola, hay se encontraban las hermanas de Kourin junto con Kamui y los 2 Generetion Master.

-¡Rekka, Suiko! ¿¡Qué hacen aquí!?- pregunto molesta y avergonzada Kourin al ver a sus hermanas en este lugar y que presenciaron todo.

-No podíamos perdernos este momento así que los seguimos- Respondió Rekka como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

-¿¡Y-y ustedes también!?- pregunto avergonzado y sorprendido Aichi al ver a sus amigos y hermana aquí.

-Lo siento Aichi-san, les dije que no era buena idea pero no me hicieron caso- Dijo Shion a la vez que era apoyado por un asentimiento fuerte de cabeza de Chrono.

-Y como tu hermana es mi deber de presenciar este tipo de cosas y decírselas a mama- Explico Emi con una cara parecida a la de una niña que acababa de cometer una travesura.

-¡Es lo mismo conmigo Aichi-oni-san! ¡como tu futuro hermano tengo la responsabilidad de ver estos momentos y alegrarme por ti!- Dijo Kamui intentando excusarse.

Mientras se veía el paisaje de la luces de la ciudad y las estrella, solo se escucho el grito desgarrador de los 3 chicos mas el de Rekka que al parecer recibieron un gran golpe.

 **En otra parte a esa misma hora, en una mansión alejada de la ciudad**

Ibuki estaba hablando teniendo una charla con un hombre un poco mas alto que el, de pelo verde oscuro, bastante largo y le cubría el ojo derecho, mientras bestia ropas parecidas a las de un sacerdote.

-¿Ya sabias todo lo que iba a pasar verdad? Por eso recomendaste a Ren Suzugamori que hiciera un concierto con las Ultra Rare. Así podrías cumplir el ultimo deseo de tu hermano ¿verdad. Nome Tatsunagi? -Dijo Ibuki al hombre llamado Nome.

-Como les dije la primera vez que vinieron, mi hermano era muy amable y tenia grandes poderes. El día que murió tras finalizar la pelea contra Link Joker fue un día oscuro para nuestra familia. Por eso cuando me pidió ayuda mientras ustedes estaban peleando contra Gyze para que esas 3 pudieran recuperar sus recuerdos no pude negarme, y los únicos que tenían el poder para eso eran los predicadores de oraciones que también tienen un vinculo con ellas.- Explico Nome con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara.

-Takuto Tatsunagi esta dándole a ellas 3 las posibilidades de crear sus propios futuros junto a sus amigos... Como me hubiera encantado conocerlo- Expreso Ibuki con admiración mientras miraba el cielo estrellado que se veía con mas estrellas que en la ciudad.

-Estoy seguro...que en alguna parte, ya sea de este mundo o de Cray esta viéndonos con esa sonrisa que lo hacia un gran hombre- dijo Nome antes de poner su vista en el cielo estrellado.

* * *

 **N/A: Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y el próximo es el ultimo y después subiré un one-shot Aisaki (AichixMisaki) por las reacciones de los últimos capítulos que ella tiene así que para los que también le gusten esta pareja espérenlo**


	6. Capitulo 6: Preciosos Recuerdos

En la mañana del siguiente día, después de esa hermosa noche para la pareja ahora estaban en el aeropuerto reunidos con sus amigos y familiares que estaban para despedirse de ellos. La madre de Aichi no perdió el tiempo y se fue a presentar ante Kourin, diciéndole que Aichi era afortunado por tener como novia a alguien tan linda como ella y que lo cuide en América, y Kourin le respondió que no se preocupara, que lo cuidaría y era ella la afortunada por tener a alguien amable como Aichi.

Mientras Aichi tenia una conversación parecida con Rekka y Suiko. Donde la mayor le decía que no solo cuidara a Kourin si no que tuviera paciencia con ella cuando se enfade. Mientras Rekka le decía que si la hacia sufrir se las vería con ella y obtuvo como respuesta que el nunca le haría algo así.

-Y ¿ustedes que harán a partir de ahora?- Pregunto Aichi a las 2 mujeres.

-Yo trabajare en la sucursal United Sanctuary como otra asistente de Ren-san, quiero propagar mas el ideal de Takuto a otras personas, y creo que esta es la mejor manera- respondió Suiko.

-Kourin y Suiko me convencieron de seguir estudiando pero en una escuela publica, por lo que estudiare con Emi y me conto que en su escuela hay un Club Cardfight así que será una oportunidad de mejorar mis habilidades y también expandir el ideal de Takuto a mi manera- respondió Rekka.

-Ya veo. Espero que les vaya bien en el futuro que ustedes quieran crear- Dijo Aichi antes de que el resto de sus amigos se acercara a el y Kourin.

-Cuídate mucho en el extranjero Aichi-kun, ten unos boosters packs especiales de Royal Paladín como despedida- hablo Shin mientras le entregaba unos sobres.

-Oigan a ustedes ¿aun les duele el golpe de ayer?- Pregunto Kamui a Chrono, Shion y Rekka que tenían un parche en la cabeza de cada uno por el golpe que recibieron de Kourin anoche.

-Si, ¿Quién hubiera pensado que Tatsunagi-san pega como martillo?- dijo Shion como broma mientras se sobaba la herida.

-Yo ya e recibido algunos golpes antes pero eso no lo hace menos doloroso- dijo Rekka.

-Aunque fue culpa nuestra por espiarlos, para la próxima me quedo a ordenar cajas con Shin-san- hablo Chrono.

-Espero que nos puedan visitar pronto- hablo Misaki a la pareja.

-Sera difícil encontrar un día que no sean las vacaciones pero lo intentaremos- respondió Aichi.

-¿Tan difícil es la universidad en América?- Pregunto Kourin.

-A la que voy si, solo los de un gran nivel académico o con buenas becas entran, aunque yo ya llevo unos años hay por lo que en mi caso es mas complicado- explico Aichi a su novia.

-Entiendo, bueno ya nos las ingeniaremos- respondió animada Kourin.

-Para la próxima vez que vengan seré mucho mas fuerte y me asegurare de ganarles por completo a los 2- Dijo con entusiasmo Naoki.

-Yo también mejorare arduamente, no puedo permitirme perder por este cabeza hueca- dijo Shingo con entusiasmo y para molestar a Naoki.

-Espero que les vaya bien y de parte de Kai que no pudo venir les manda sus felicitaciones por ser pareja y les da buena suerte a ambos- Dijo Miwa dando el mensaje que le dejo Kai.

-Aichi-san algún día te iré a visitar a América y te juro que esta vez te ¡ganare! -Reto animadamente Chrono a su amigo y superior.

-Digo lo mismo y espero que si llego a ir a América me des tu apoyo Aichi-san- dijo Shion.

-Claro, estaré esperando por ese momento- Respondió el peliazul.

-Aichi-onii-san espero que te vaya bien en tus estudios y cuídalo bien Kourin-neesan- dijo Kamui a los 2

-¿Neesan?- pregunto Kourin sin entender por que Kamui la llamo así

-Dado que eres la novia de Aichi-onii-san eso te hace mi hermana mayor- respondió Kamui ante la duda de la rubia.

-¿Y como estas seguro que serás el hermano de Aichi si Emi no te presta atención?- Dijo Kourin hiriendo a Kamui con esas palabras pero antes de que el pelos de punta pueda responder se escucho una voz en el altavoz.

 _-ultima llamada a los pasajeros que quieran abordar el avión con destino a América_ \- dijo la voz antes de cortar la comunicación.

-Aichi, ya tenemos que irnos- le hablo Kourin a su novio.

-Si, tan solo déjame despedirme de alguien mas- le respondió para luego dirigiéndose a Ibuki que estaba viendo todo desde una columna del lugar

-Ibuki-kun te quiero agradecer, si no me hubieras avisado aquella vez nada de esto estaría pasando ahora-

-No fue nada era mi deber como presidente de la Asociación apoyar alas sucursales y con la conexión que tenían con esas 3 mujeres eras el mejor sujeto, además así las ayudaba con su problema y le hacia un favor a otra persona- Respondió Ibuki recordando brevemente la charla que tuvo con Nome.

-Aun así gracias por eso, también por venir a despedirte. Nos vemos- se despidió Aichi del canoso para luego despedirse del resto de sus amigos y dirigiéndose con Kourin a pasar su ticket de avión. Pero una voz sonó en la cabeza de Aichi al dirigirse a la entrada del avión.

 _-Espero que ambos sean felices y que la cuides muy bien-_ dijo la voz y Aichi volteo sin ver a nadie, extrañándose.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto Kourin al ver como el joven se dio vuelta, extrañándose por la acción.

-Nada... Solo me despedía de alguien mas- Respondió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y ella no dijo nada mas pero el peliazul volvió a hablar -¿Lista para crear mas recuerdos?- pregunto Aichi aun con esa sonrisa.

-Eso no se pregunta... Si es a tu lado seguro serán preciosos recuerdos- Respondió Kourin con una gran sonrisa, y tomándole la mano a Aichi se dirigieron los 2 al avión que los guiaría a una nueva etapa de sus vida a ambos.

 _ **Algunos años después**_

Al volver a América ocurrieron muchas cosas. La noticia de que Aichi y Kourin eran novios impacto a toda la universidad, sobre todo a los Luchadores Vanguard por que conocían a la idol, y muchos no entendían como es que alguien tímido como Aichi consiguió enamorar a alguien tan hermosa y popular como Kourin.

Con los amigos de Aichi en América, también se sorprendieron por la noticia pero lo felicitaron por tener una gran pareja, excepto Rati, que al saberlo se puso triste. Aichi se disculpo con ella por no corresponder sus sentimientos pero que siempre la consideraría su compañera y su amiga y ella acepto su disculpa aunque aun dolida por solo ser una amiga para el peliazul pero velaría por su felicidad.

Como dijo Aichi, la universidad era difícil por lo que les costaba a la pareja tener momentos para los 2 sin que tuvieran que hacer algún trabajo o por algún admirador que quería un autógrafo de Kourin o estuviera celoso de que la idol ya tuviera pareja, pero siempre lograban tener tiempo juntos a pesar de todo eso y crear recuerdos juntos que para Kourin eran los mas hermosos que alguna vez tuvo.

En estos momentos, en Japón se ve a un Aichi de 24 años trabajando de noche en su casa, dentro de su oficina con su computadora donde se veía imágenes de ondas y gráficos.

-Al parecer Relics dejo un pequeño disturbio en el espacio tiempo al ser destruido que aun se mantiene, pero al ser tan pequeño no lo pudimos detectar antes ¿Tu que opinas Chris-kun?- dijo Aichi al hombre que se veía en la pantalla frente a el que era Chris, un amigo de Aichi que también es un usuario de PSYqualia y era la mente en la tecnología y sistema del equipo cuando enfrentaron a loa Apóstoles y a Gyze y ahora se veía mas grande.

-Eso parece Aichi-san. Lo examinare de inmediato, también quiero que veas unos datos, pero eso después. ¿Ese momento se acerca verdad?- pregunto el joven divertido.

-Si, gracias Chris-kun- dijo Aichi cortando la comunicación.

-Tan ocupado como siempre- hablo una voz y Aichi al levantar la vista vio que era Kourin también mas adulta que se acerco a el y lo saludo como se debe. Con un beso -¿No crees que te ponen mucho trabajo cuando recién estas comenzando?- pregunto divertida la rubia.

-Hago todo lo que puedo ¿Y a ti, como te fue en tu trabajo? -pregunto Aichi cambiando de tema.

-Ibuki-san me puso a cargo de firmar muchos papeles, a veces me pregunto como se volvió el presidente de la Asociación- respondió con molestia fingida cambiando a una de alegría mientras tomaba una silla y se sentaba cerca de Aichi. -Cierto, me acabo de enterar que Ren-san y Asaka finalmente se casaran- dijo en tono chismoso la rubia, alegrando al peliazul.

-Genial, me alegro por los 2...Aunque aun sigo sintiendo un poco de pena por Suiko-san- dijo Aichi, ya que unos meses antes se entero que Suiko y Asaka estaban compitiendo por quien se quedaba con Ren, competencia que fue ganada por Asaka al recibir la pregunta de Ren si quería salir con ella.

-Ella ya lo supero y se alegra por ambos... Por cierto mañana es nuestro tercer aniversario y dijiste que lo tenias todo planeado ¿Qué planeas hacer?- pregunto con emoción y curiosidad Kourin.

-Ya te lo dije tendrás que esperar pero si quieres una pista... al final de la cita haremos un viaje un poco largo con un único propósito y eso será lo único que te diga- dijo Aichi haciéndose el interesado.

-Te as vuelto cruel Sendou Aichi- dijo Kourin con un tono de reproche, como si fuera una niña que le negaron un dulce.

-Jaja tan solo espera hasta mañana y lo veras- dijo Aichi y se levanta de su asiento seguido por ella para cada uno dirigirse a su cuarto ya que empezaron a vivir juntos cuando terminaron la universidad, cada uno durmiendo en su propia habitación.

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

Aichi se despertó muy temprano para alistar todo y sorprender a Kourin desde el inicio del día. Así que preparo un desayuno especial usando las enseñanzas que le dio Kai cuando le pidió que le ayudara a mejorar en la cocinar para este momento.

Al terminar fue a la habitación de Kourin para despertarla y toco la puerta varias veces, hasta que sintió movimiento adentro y vio como la rubia abría la puerta y tenia la cara somnolienta y el pelo suelto.

-¿Que pasa Aichi?- pregunto con pereza Kourin.

-Perdón por despertarte mas temprano pero quería comenzar bien este día así que prepare el desayuno- Dijo Aichi con una gran sonrisa y al escucharlo Kourin ya se había despertado.

-De acuerdo déjame cambiarme...a menos que me quieras ver así- dijo lo ultimo con picaría, sonrojando al peliazul.

-N-No te preocupes t-te espero y re-recuerda que vamos a salir- dijo nervioso Aichi y Kourin solo pudo reírse por su reacción.

-Nunca cambias. Espérame no me demoro mucho- Dijo Kourin, cerrando la puerta frente a Aichi y este solo suspiro aliviado.

Ya al salir Kourin usaba un vestido parecido al que uso en su primera cita con Aichi, solo que este era de color azul marino y la parte de adelante le llegaba hasta las rodillas igual que la de atrás.

Al llegar a la sala vio mejor la ropa que usaba Aichi, era parecida a la ropa con la que lo conoció años atrás pero mas grande y se sorprendió al ver el desayuno que había preparado su novio.

habían 3 platos para cada uno, uno contenía arroz, otro contenía carne mongoliana y el era una especie de tofu mas una taza de te y los palillos estaban ubicados a la derecha de cada uno.

-!Guau ¿tu preparaste esto? se ve delicioso!- dijo sentándose frente a el.

-Kai-kun me a estado enseñando a mejorar en la cocina y quería poner en practica cuanto mejore en esto. Espero que te guste- dijo Aichi a la vez que el y Kourin tomaban sus palillos y daban las gracias por la comida y empezaron a comer.

Después de desayunar los 2 salieron de la casa para empezar su aniversario. Primero fueron a comprar ropa para la chica, que en este momento estaba encantada de comprar, donde Aichi cargo con la mayoría de las cosas pero Kourin cargo con otras bolsas para no dejarle todo el peso a el.

Después de encargarse de que sus bolsas lleguen a su casa sin problemas se fueron a unos juegos que había cerca donde compitieron hasta llegar a la hora del almuerzo, donde Aichi dijo que había reservado un lugar en un lujoso restaurante. Al llegar al restaurante y pedir su mesa Kourin se sorprendió por el lugar y no podía imaginar cuanto había gastado su novio por traerla aquí.

-Increíble Aichi ¿Pero tendrás el dinero suficiente para pagarlo?- pregunto Kourin por el aspecto del lugar.

-Descuida, Gaillard-kun me ayudo con esto, dijo que conocía al dueño así que fue el quien me consiguió la reservación y todo aquí esta pagado por lo tanto no tendremos problemas- Explico Aichi recordando brevemente a uno de sus antiguos Quatre Knight quien fue el mas leal a el.

-No los esperaba ver en este lugar- dijo una voz a la pareja y al voltear se sorprendieron por quienes eran por que tampoco se los esperaba ver.

-¡Kai-kun! ¡Misaki-san!- Dijo Aichi sorprendiéndose al ver a 2 de sus mejores amigos y miembros de equipo.

-¿Acaso están en una cita?- pregunto Kourin igual, dado que el año anterior se dio a conocer que ellos 2 estaban saliendo.

-Si, pero no esperábamos verlos ¿también están en una cita? -pregunto Misaki con una sonrisa.

-Es nuestro tercer aniversario- respondió Aichi

-Ya veo lamentamos molestar- dijo Kai dispuesto a buscar otra mesa pero...

-No, no molestas de echo no importa si vienen a comer con nosotros ¿verdad?- dijo Kourin, algo que hizo sorprender a Aichi por que ella siempre le gustaba estar a solas con el y era raro que invitara a alguien mas, sobre todo en días especiales como este.

-De acuerdo, gracias- dijo Kai sentándose al lado de Aichi y Misaki al lado de Kourin.

Los 4 al pedir sus comidas conversaron animadamente sobre sus últimos sucesos. Misaki explicaba que las 2 tiendas estaban manejándose muy bien y que probablemente habrán una tercera de seguir así y Kai comentaba sobre participar en la próxima liga Europea y intentaba convencer a Aichi de que participara y solo obtuvo como respuesta un tal vez.

Ya al terminar sus comidas Aichi fue al baño acompañado con Kai, dejando solas a las 2 mujeres.

-Me sorprende cuanto as cambiado Kourin- hablo Misaki aprovechando que estaban solas.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto la ex-idol

-Que antes eras fría y muy reservada todo el tiempo, aun con nosotros pero ahora sonríes mas seguido y se te ve mas animada, como si fuera a pasar algo genial en cualquier momento- comento la dueña de Card Capital.

-Es que ahora tengo motivos para hacerlo. No sabría donde estaría ahora si no hubiera conocido a Aichi, el me cambio por completo, en solo pensar en el me hace feliz- Expreso Kourin con una cara de pura felicidad.

-Se nota...y dime ¿Cuándo planean casarse?- pregunto pícaramente Misaki poniendo a Kourin sonrojada.

-¿Ca-casarnos?-

-Si, viven en la misma casa, han estado juntos mucho tiempo, prácticamente parecen una pareja casada- expreso Misaki.

-y-yo... No lo se, no hemos hablado de eso pero si el me lo propusiera... Seria el momento mas feliz de mi vida- dijo con ilusión mientras sus mejillas aun seguían rojas. Lo que no sabia es que ese deseo se estaba hablando también por los hombres.

-¿Así que se lo preguntaras en ese lugar?- dijo Kai al escuchar la explicación de su amigo.

-Si, estoy muy nervioso por cual seria su respuesta pero es que... Ya no me imagino una vida sin Kourin- dijo Aichi con ilusión.

-Tu no te preocupes, solo no lo pienses tanto y pregúntaselo cuando llegue el momento- le aconsejo el castaño mientras se devolvían a su mesa.

Después de hablar un poco mas, las 2 parejas se fueron, cada uno a su lado.

Al separarse de sus amigos, Aichi y Kourin llegaron a una feria donde jugaron algunos juegos, comiendo algodón de azúcar, y fue hay donde Aichi gano un peluche gigante de oso que le dio a Kourin.

Se la pasaron tan bien que el alba los alcanzo y esa fue la señal de Aichi para la parte final del plan.

-Kourin debemos volver a casa, como te dije ayer haremos un viaje un poco largo y si nos vamos ahora podremos llegar en buena hora- dijo Aichi y recibió un asentimiento de cabeza de su novia siendo su si no verbal.

Al llegar a su casa dejaron el peluche en la habitación de Kourin y se cambio de ropa a la que siempre usaba y se subieron a un auto que la Asociación les dio.

-Llegaremos casi al anochecer así que si quieres duerme un rato- dijo Aichi.

-Estaré bien solo conduce- Expreso Kourin

Y se fueron por la carretera, en el camino Kourin observaba el paisaje que daba los arboles y veía algunos animales como caballos y se fascinaba al ver como combinaban con la luz del atardecer.

Ya casi al anochecer llegaron a su destino y la rubia no pudo estar mas que sorprendida al reconocer el lugar.

-Este lugar es...- dijo atónita Kourin

-Si, es el mismo lugar donde hicimos el campamento con todo el instituto, quise traerte por que no lo pudiste disfrutar bien por que eras Reverse en ese entonces además que no se me ocurre mejor lugar para ver las estrellas- Explico Aichi.

-¿Pero como hiciste para reservar todo el lugar? Déjame adivinar ¿alguien te ayudo verdad?- pregunto Kourin.

-Fueron Shingo-kun y el antiguo consejo estudiantil- dijo Aichi avergonzado levemente por que lo descubrieran -Pero eso ahora no importa, disfrutemos mientras podamos, ya están listas 2 habitaciones para cada uno así que solo debemos bajar las pocas cosas que trajimos y encender una fogata ¿te parece?- pregunto dudativo.

-¡Me encantaría!- expreso felizmente Kourin.

Después de bajar sus cosas se fueron a preparar una parrilla para hacer un asado, por suerte les habían dejado carne y mas ingredientes por lo que no tuvieron problema, mientras hacían el asado se divertían jugando con algunos ingredientes y cuando estuvo lista la carne se la comieron con calma, sin prisa siendo acompañados por el ruido natural del bosque y algunas luciérnagas.

Al terminar de comer Aichi le pidió a Kourin que la acompañara a un lago cerca de aquí y acepto dejando la fogata aun encendida, durante todo el trayecto se fueron en silencio, sujetando sus manos entrelazadas y disfrutando del cielo estrellado y cuando llegaron al lago Kourin se volvió a sorprender al ver un gran árbol cerca del lago que reconoció de inmediato.

-Este es... El árbol de la leyenda- dijo Kourin

-Si, según la leyenda quienes se confiesen bajo este árbol su amor será eterno- respondió Aichi recordando la leyenda.

-Aquí fue donde quería convertirte en Reverse para tenerte conmigo. ¿Por que me as traído?- Pregunto confusa Kourin.

-Por que aquí es donde te quiero preguntar algo o mas bien hacerte una promesa- dijo Aichi con una fuerte determinación reflejada en sus ojos.

-¿Q-que promesa?- pregunto nerviosa y ansiosa Kourin al ver una determinación en Aichi que nunca vio en ninguna de sus peleas.

-Primero quiero agradecerte por todos estos años que as estado conmigo a pesar que no siempre las cosas salían tal como quería- dijo Aichi recordando varios momentos juntos que fueron arruinados por diversos problemas.

-No fue nada te lo dije hace mucho, no importa que decisión tomes yo siempre me quedare a tu lado- Expreso Kourin.

-Lo se, y es por eso que te pido que tomes otra vez esa decisión de la mejor manera que se me ocurre- dijo Aichi mientras metía una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón.

Al sacar la mano tenia una pequeña caja sujetada y el se inclina mientras la abría, mostrando un hermoso anillo solitario, Kourin siente como los ojos se le humedecen al saber lo que su amado esta apunto de preguntarle.

-Kourin Tatsunagi ¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo?- pregunto con todo el valor y determinación posible.

Kourin se quedo muda por la impresión mientras las lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, pero eran lagrimas de felicidad que seguían cayendo mientras se lanzaba sobre Aichi, abrazándolo y besándolo repetidamente.

-¡Si! ¡Si quiero ser tu esposa!- expreso con gran felicidad.

-Me alegra saber eso- Dijo Aichi para poner el anillo en el dedo de Kourin, mientras ella aun seguía derramando muchas lagrimas de felicidad y entrelazaba su mano con la de el -Dentro de poco serás conocida como la señora Sendou-.

-Aichi...- Dijo Kourin limpiándose las lagrimas para después rodear el cuello del peliazul con sus brazos y besarlo con cariño y pasión.

El acepto gustosamente el beso mientras rodeaba la cintura de la chica con sus brazos, hasta que tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire y Aichi aprovecho para levantarse y ayudar a su amada a levantarse también.

-Sabes yo tenia planeado darte algo pero no me atrevía... Pero después de esto ahora no tengo mas dudas y se que también te va a gustar- Dijo Kourin eso ultimo con un tono seductor y se veía un destello en sus ojos.

-¿Q-Que regalo?- pregunto Aichi nervioso al escuchar como Kourin le hablo.

-Espera a llegar y lo veras- Respondió Kourin mientras, pero antes que Aichi pudiera decir algo mas fue jalado del brazo por ella mientras en la cara de ambos tenían una gran sonrisa al saber que dentro de pocos meses se volverían marido y mujer, y como único testigo estaba el gran árbol, el hermoso lago, la luna y la noche llenada con estrellas.

Aun quedaba un largo viaje en la vida de ambos pero ahora lo recorrerían juntos, compartiendo hermosos momentos al igual que sus problemas, pero cada momento que comparta serán momentos inolvidables para ambos por que son y serán **Memorias del corazón.**

* * *

 **N/A: Y aquí llega esta historia pero prometo hacer mas de esta pareja no lo duden pero por ahora el próximo será de AiSaki. Dejen su Review y espero que les haya gustado**

* * *

Nn


End file.
